The Twist In The Plot
by HateOnMeNowBiotch
Summary: Two lives tied together... A thousand years in the making... One, a Petrova vampire, the other a she wolf with unimaginable power. Who knew they were the key to Elijah and Klaus' redemption? Part one of three stories. COMPLETE. FORMERLY LUE PETROVA.
1. Three Petrovas?

Prologue

1923

" You be careful on your walk home ya hear? " An older woman called from her stoop.

A beautiful blonde young woman turned and smiled at her. " I will Miss Hattie. See you next week. "

She had never been afraid to walk anywhere in here neighborhood at any time. The neighbors were friendly and she knew almost every one. On this night though, things changed. Shadows were playing tricks on her mind. Making her see a figure that would disappear in the blink of an eye.

Getting scared she hurried her pace a little and marched on. After a minute she started hearing footsteps behind her. They got closer and closer and it made her heart pound in fear.

_Luuueee._

It was barely a whisper. Lue almost didn't hear it.

Making a right she ran and hid behind a huge tree. She felt like prey and some predator was undoubtedly going to find her. Chancing a look from around the tree she gasped. It was a woman. A familiar woman. Lue took off running into the woods.

_Oh god oh god oh god!_

Her heart raced ten times faster when she realized that the woman was very fast. Faster than anything she had ever seen. She was sure of two things. The first was that the woman chasing her wasn't human. The second? She looked almost exactly like her.

And now here she was cornered in a dark forest. Looking her captor in her face she asked the obvious question.

" Why do you look like me? "

The woman cocked her head and grinned. " Not exactly sweetie, but close enough. Sorry about this but I can't take any chances. " She said before biting into her wrist and shoving her into a tree and force feeding her, her blood.

She looked into the girls scared eyes and sighed. " It really is for the best, humans are weak and Petrova women are strong. " She said smashing the girls head into the tree repeatedly.

Present day

Lue sat in a crummy excuse of a bar and grille in Hicksville Mystic Falls and all because of that bitch Katherine. She rued the day that Katherine Pierce or Petrova came into her life.

_Just get close to my mini me without getting caught by the Salvatores. Once your cover is blown Damon will surely kill you._ Her last words to rang in her ears.

_I'm done. Once this is over she can go fuck herself._

She thought ducking down when she saw her marks Alaric and Jenna hanging up a banner for some Founder's Fundraiser. Lue eavesdropped a little.

" I don't know. It's just weird, you know, me being raffled off like a Disney Cruise. " Alaric said.

" In this town, fundraising is like indentured servitude. You don't have a choice. Besides, you're a bachelor, and you're eligible, so there you go. " She said trying to not sound jealous.

He moves to the side of the banner.

" Here. Let me help you with this. "

He helps her hang up the banner and she smiles up at him. He leans in and kisses her, making her lose her footing a little.

" Oh, god. I can't believe I'm gonna do this. " She said hiding her face.

" What? " He asked confused.

" I am totally going to ruin this moment, but I-I have to tell you. Elena recently found out she was adopted, and she's been looking for her birth mother...whose name was Isobel. " She said fast.

" Isobel? Like my wife? " He asked not sure he was understanding.

Jenna nods.

" Isobel never had a baby. " He said sure of it.

" Are you sure? Not before you were together? "

" Nope. No way. "

Jenna takes out her phone and hands it to Alaric. A picture of Isobel is on the screen.

" This is Elena's birth mother. "

Alaric is taken aback.

" Ah, she, uh—she never told me. I, uh—I'm gonna go. Yeah, I'm gonna—gonna go. "

He awkwardly walks off. Jenna sighs heavily.

Lue didn't understand. Isobel was working for Katherine and was a vampire. How the hell was she the doppelgängers mother? Damn Katherine!

As if by magic, her cell started ringing and it was none other than the bitch herself.

" What? " She said rudely.

_Just shut up and listen, Elena just showed at Trudies. You know what to do now._ She said hanging up.

Sighing Lue left a twenty by her half drank coffee and high tailed it to her next mark.

Trudie's House

Elenas POV

Elena and Trudie sat at the kitchen table looking through an old yearbook. Trudie points out a picture of her and Isobel.

" Ah. They came to the games for football team hadn't won in years. We were the stars. Well, Izzie was. But I was a damn good backup. " She said proudly.

Elena smiles. " Heh. This is great. Thank you. "

" You're haven't touched your tea. " She said looking at Elena's teacup.

" Oh. Yeah. " She said picking up the cup up and taking a sip. She furrows her brow at the taste of it and gives it a whiff.

" What is this? " She asks.

Trudie looks down and say fast. " Oh, it's just some herbal mixture. "

" Vervain? "

Trudie doesn't respond. Elena could feel her heart jump in realization.

" You know. "

" Know what? " Trudie asked pretending not to know she was talking about.

" You didn't invite me in, and you're serving vervain tea. You know. " She says making Trudie stand up.

" I think that you should probably leave. "

Elena places her cup down. " Wait. What are you not telling me? "

" Please leave. Now! " She yells scaring her.

Elena gets up and leaves the house. As she walks back to her car, grabbing her keys from her purse, she sees a woman with red hair standing in the middle of the road. As fast as she can, she unlocks the car door, ignites the engine and drives off. The woman slowly walks down the street towards where Elena was parked.

Lues POV

The doorbell rings and Trudie answers the door. The woman from the middle of the road is on her front porch.

" May I help you? " Trudie asked.

Lue looked at her and, in an emotionless voice said " Thank you for the text. "

Trudie looks surprised.

" You're welcome. I didn't tell her anything. I-I kept my promise. " She said stuttering.

" Good. " Lue said unconsciously popping her knuckles.

" The girl, though, she—she knew something. "

" That won't be a problem. She won't get any closer to the truth. " Lue said still emotionless.

" Good. So I'm done? " She asked hopefully.

Lue smiled evilly. " Yes. You're done. "

Trudie starts to close the door, but Lue grabs a hold of it and starts pushing it back. Trudie struggles to shut it.

" No, I won't invite you in! You can't come in! " She yelled trying to close the door.

" Yes. I. Can. " Lue said compelling her and flings the door open forcefully, causing Trudie to land on the stairs. She enters the house.

" I don't understand. I did what you told me. I did my part! "She yelled once more pleading for her life.

" And now I have to do mine. " Lue says making Trudie yell and start running up the stairs. Lue pursues her and grabs her by her hair. She throws her down the stairs and she tumbles to the bottom floor. A pool of blood forms around Trudie's head letting Lue know that she is dead She descends the stairs and steps over Trudie's body, leaving the house.

Once she was a few blocks away she called Katherine.

_Is it done?_ She asked shortly.

" Yes. Elena saw me in the middle of the street, but the red wig threw her off. It was executed perfectly. " She said heading to the crummy motel she was staying at, ready for some sleep.

_As usual. You did well today._ Katherine gave a rare praise to her spawn.

Lue sighed. " What's next? " She asked pulling in the motel parking lot.

_You need to lay low for a while. Take some time off and I'll let you know when you're needed again. _

Rolling her eyes Lue vamp sped to where she left her car. Getting in she connected her phone to the bluetooth in her radio and dialed a number and took off down the road. After a few rings a woman answered.

" Hey Luc watcha doing? Oh and thanks for getting me in that woman home with out being invited. " She said grinning.

_Anytime... Im currently enjoying some free time. Why you down for some fun?_

Lue grinned. " Hell yeah. Queen bitch told me to lay low so a trip out of Virginia is in order. "

_Groovy. Meet you in Miami?_

" Sure thing. " Lue confirmed and hung up.

She was very excited. It wasn't every day she got to let her hair down. Time for some real fun.


	2. Masquerade Ball

Chapter 2

Ring Ring Ring

Lue shot up from her drunken sleep. Pillow, sheets, and blankets were thrown all over the floor. Ugghh the incessant ringing! Finding her phone she answered groggly.

" What! " She groaned.

_Get off of your ass and come to Mystic Falls._

The line went dead and Lue groaned again. The party was definitely over...

LPTTITP

Katherine and Lue enter her bedroom. They're both carrying shopping bags. The woman that runs the bed and breakfast is helping them.

After a few months off Lue was actually glad to be back in the thick of things. When she got back To Mystic Falls Katherine told her she was needed for some masquerade ball scheme she had going on. So here she was. The plan was that she go as back-up, but mostly to be Katherines second pair of eyes. The gown she got was black and white with a black, webbed mask that covered seventy-five percent of her face.

Which was perfect way to get in without being noticed, at least no one would be able to tell that she looked exactly like Elena. Well that and her blonde hair and blue eyes. Everything about Lue, Katherine, and Elena were exactly the same except for those two traits. All she had to do was be a bystander and watch over things so it shouldn't be too hard.

" Where should I put these? " Mrs Flowers asked.

" Right there. Thank you, Mrs. Flowers. You've been such a wonderful help. " Katherine said in a fake sweet voice.

" Oh, it's my pleasure dear. Let me know if there's anything else I can do. " She said turning to leave.

" I will. "

She takes a dress from one of the bags when a woman comes out of hiding. Lue rushes over her and pushes her against the wall.

" Oh, Lue, chill. " She gasped.

" Do not sneak up two vampires. " Katherine and Lue said together.

" Don't attack a witch. It's good to see you girls. " Lucy said smiling.

Katherine and Lue hug her.

Lucy takes a look around the room while Katherine and Lue started stripping down. They both needed to change and so did Lucy. Lue hated these black tie things, but Katherine loved the fanciness of it all so she got dressed with no fuss.

" I'm glad you made it. " Katherine said.

" You called, I came. " Lucy said waving her hand.

" Like you had a choice. " Katherine quipped looking in a mirror.

" Don't get all boss lady on me. You know I love you guys. " Lucy said taking a mask from one of the bags.

" Now, where does one wear this? " She asked holding it up.

" To a masquerade ball. Tonight. You want to be our date? " Katherine asked looking at the witch through the mirror.

Lucy grinned. Before long they were putting the finishing touches on themselves. Lue and Katherine were both sharing the mirror as they did their hair. Lue had a curling iron, giving her hair waves, while Katherine was ironing her curls flat.

" What's with the hair? " Lucy asked Katherine.

" I'm impersonating my dull-as-dishwater doppelgänger Elena. She has the worst taste. " She replied making a sick face.

Lue was done with her curling iron so she turned it off and pushed all of her hair to one side of her face, pinning it in place and adding hairspray.

" Except in men. Isn't it a risk pretending to be her in front of the entire town? " Lucy asked wanting to know the plan.

" I've gotten quite good at it actually and everyone's gonna be in masks. It's for some feed this, something charity. It's for a good cause Lucy. Plus little miss has my face over theres face will be mostly covered. " She said causing Lue to flip her the bird.

" Hum, okay. Well, have you actually seen the moonstone before? I always thought it was some made up legend. " Lucy said confused.

" I have seen it and I need you to help me get it back. " Katherine said finishing with her hair.

" Oh yeah? What are you gonna do with it? " She asked making Katherine feel uncomfortable. " You want me to break the curse. " She said with an unbelievable tone.

" Let's just get it first. All I really need from you two is backup. I can't imagine that Damon and Stefan are just gonna hand it over without putting up a fight. " Katherine said and started getting dressed.

Masquerade Ball

Katherine, Lue, and Lucy arrive. They all go in different directions. Lue took a sharp left turn to avoid being really seen. She didn't see the Salvatores so she walked up to a waiter and took a glass of champagne off of the tray he was carrying and went to find a table where she could see everything without being too suspicious. Finding it, she sat down just in time to see Stefan walk through the door without Damon.

Something was up that was for sure.

Lucys POV

Lucy was standing by the refreshment table with a glass of champagne in her hand observing everything around her when all of a sudden, a feeling of power breezed through her. She shifted from one foot to the other trying not to look affected.

A girl a few feet away left her friend and walked right up to her.

" Excuse me, do I know you? " She asked Lucy.

Lucy gave her a once over and said " No I'm a plus one. I know no one. Great party though. " She said walking away from her.

' A Bennet witch I should have known! ' She thought going to find Lue.

Finding her secluded by the outside bushes she walked up with an attitude.

" Did you know that a Bennet witch was involved? " She asked with venom in her voice.

Lue looked surprised. " I knew there was a witch, but I didn't know who it was. I'm just back up remember? " She said holding her hands up.

Lucy sighed. " I'm sorry I know it isn't your fault. What have you learned? "

Lue motioned for her to follow her more into the woods.

" They've trapped Katherine in a room using their witch. If I go in, I'll be trapped too and blow my cover. Part of me wants them to kill her so we'll both be free of her. " She said looking around.

" Lets make a deal Lue. If you truly want to be free, there is a way. " Lucy said getting Lues full attention.

" What's the plan? " She asked with no reservations.

Lucy smiled.

Bonnies POV

Bonnie was looking for for the woman she met earlier. Finally finding her, she was leaving. Bonnie ran after her.

" You looking for me? " The woman asked.

" Who are you? " Bonnie asked.

" Lucy. " She said relenting.

" What are you doing here? "

The woman smiled. " I should have known I'd run into a Bennett. "

" How do you know me? " Bonnie asked in shock.

" You figure it out. Look, I have no interest in fighting you. " She said putting her hands up.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. " Then stop the spell you put on my friend. "

Lucy didn't look impressed. " Give Katherine the moonstone and I will. "

" Why are you helping Katherine? Don't you know what she is? " Bonnie asked not able to believe a witch would willingly help a vampire.

" Tell your friends to hand over the moonstone and all will be groovy. " She replied avoiding the question.

" You're not leaving this room until you stop the spell! " Bonnie yelled at her.

" Look, I don't want to hurt you. " She said, still not impressed.

" I don't want to hurt you. " Bonnie mimicked.

" Look, I don't have a choice. The bitch saved my life and now I owe her. I have to pay up. " Lucy said trying to leave.

Bonnie catches her wrist.

Lucy felt the power breeze through her once again. " You have the moonstone. I can sense it on you. "

She catches Bonnie's forearms. The room shakes, the lights flicker.

" Do you feel that? You can trust me. Give it to me, it's okay. "

With Katherine

Damon poured himself a glass of scotch.

" We're missing the party. I'll have one of those. " She said, talking about the scotch.

Damon mimics the voice of a servant boy. " Right away Miss " He said giving her a glass.

" Thank you. " She said.

She takes a sip. He catches her and pushes her against the wall and tries to stake her but Stefan stops him.

" No, no! Damon, don't! " He yelled.

" Yes, Damon, please. " Katherine moaned out.

Damon looked at her with murder in his eyes. " The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake right through your heart. "

" God, you're hot. When did you get so hot? " She said pushing her body against his.

Lucy arrives. She has the moonstone in her hand.

" Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave. " She says looking around at Damon and Stefan.

" Thank God. " Katherine said pushing Damon away.

Lucy palms the moonstone. " When I hand this over my debt to you is over. "

" Done. " Katherine said excitedly.

" I owe you nothing. " She said pulling the stone back a bit.

" I said done. Give it. " Katherine said holding her hand out.

" I wouldn't do that. " Damon warned.

She gives her the moonstone. The minute it touches Katherines hand she loses all oxygen.

" You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that. " Lucy growled.

" Wait, Elena! " Stefan yelled running up to the witch.

" Elena's fine. " Lucy said calmly as Katherine falls to the floor.

" The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly, Bonnie's with her. " She said as Katherine suffocated.

" I apologize for my involvement. " She leaves just as Katherine loses consciousness.

Lues POV

Once Lucy lifted the spell and cursed Katherine they left it up to the Salvatores.

" We need to do this before Bonnie leaves. Give me your hands. " She said grabbing Lues hands and chanting. After a minute a huge surge of strength went through her and then Lucy broke the connection.

" There. The spell is in place. As long as you hold on to your end of the deal, you'll be stronger to Katherine. I hope you find true happiness Lue. "

Lue felt the freedom wash over her. " Thank you Lucy, for everything. Are you sure you have to leave? I know you want to get to know your cousin. " She asked not wanting her to leave.

" I'll be back Lue. I just got some things I need to take care of. Take care of yourself girl. I love you. " She said pulling Lue into a hug.

" I love you too Lucy. " She said hugging back.

In the tomb under Fell's Church.

Katherines POV

Katherine wakes up. The moonstone is on the floor, next to her. Grabbing it she gets up and tries to leave but she's trapped. Damon arrives in front of her.

" Hello Katherine. " He says smiling.

" Where am I? " She asked looking around.

" Where you should have been all along. I thought you'd have learned your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch. " He said laughing a little.

" You should have killed me. " She said giving up on getting out.

" Death would have been too kind. " He says going toward the door, to close it.

" No, Damon, don't. Damon, don't. You need me, Elena's in danger. " She says quickly.

Damon stops. " From who? " She doesn't answer.

" You're lying, you're always lying. " He said rolling his eyes.

She runs up to him as far as she could go." Why do you think I haven't killed her? Because she's the doppelgänger, she needs to be protected. "

" Then I'll protect her, while you rot in hell. " He says closing the door.

" No, Damon, don't! I'll do anything, please. Damon! You need me! Damon! You need me! You need me! " She pleaded.

The door closed; she cries and hits the door very hard. Nothing happens and she drops to the ground in terror.

Lues POV

Lue walked down the steps leading to the tomb. She had seen Damon leave through the back with Katherine and decided to follow. She hung back just far enough away so that he couldn't hear her. Too bad she got a little distracted and ended up pushed up against a stone wall with Damons hands at her throat.

" Who the hell are you? " He asked vamping out.

Lue grabbed his hand and broke it easily. " Someone you don't want to know. " She said simply.

Damon snatched the mask off of her face and had to do a double take.

" You have to be fucking kidding me! "


	3. The tomb and Elijah

A/N Hey guys I hope you liked the first two chapters.

Lue walked down the steps leading to the tomb. She had seen Damon leave through the back with Katherine and decided to follow. She hung back just far enough away so that he couldn't hear her. Too bad she got a little distracted and ended up pushed up against a stone wall with Damons hands at her throat.

" Who the hell are you? " He asked vamping out.

Lue grabbed his hand and broke it easily. " Someone you don't want to know. " She said simply.

Damon snatched the mask off of her face and had to do a double take.

" You have to be fucking kidding me! " He yelled starting to pace. He could hear Katherine snicker from the tomb.

Lue rolled her eyes. " I'm not your enemy Damon. And I'm not a doppleganger. My name's Lue. "

He whipped his head towards her. " No fucking way. Lue is just a scary bedtime story from the twentys. "

Lue grinned at him. " I was turned in nineteen twenty three. "

Damon sighed. " If you're not an enemy then you will have no problem leaving town, say now? "

Lue shook her head. " It's not that simple. Katherine is right, the doppleganger is in danger. And while I don't want to stick around for whatever's coming, I can't just leave knowing I could have done something and didn't. I'm not cut like that. " She said walking down the stairs and moving the stone out of the way.

Damon tried rushing her so that she'd fall in and be trapped as well, but Lue had anticipated that. She moved out of the way last minute and Damon himself had almost been trapped with Katherine.

" What the hell? " Damon asked. She said she was turned in nineteen twenty three so his little stunt should have worked.

" Did you think it would be that easy? " She asked sweetly.

Katherine grinned at Lue making her look at her maker. " Looks like you got yourself into a whole lot of trouble this time. " Lue said making Katherines face fall.

" Lue you have to help me get out of here. We've been friends for a long time your loyalties should lie with me. "

Lue laughed. " Friends? Does a friend kill and force her friend to become a monster? I knew you would slip up eventually and you did. You deserve to rot in here I have no sympathy for you. "

Katherines eyes bugged out. In the ninety years that Lue had been with her, she had never imagined this would happen. She hid her shock though. " I should have known. I trained you too good. Are you going to toy around with the Salvatores too? I did and let me tell you it was really fun. " She said trying to get a ruise out of Damon.

Lue held her hand up at Damon. " I'll never be like you. In truth I've always been the one you called when your stupid plans fell apart. I'm the cleaner. I've known all along that you couldn't make half the shit you planned happen with out me. I also knew I'd be just fine with out you. Have fun Katherine. " She said sealing the door once more.

Damon was really confused. " You're the cleaner too? God I need a drink. "

The Next Morning

Lue woke up in Katherines room at the bed and breakfast. She knew it was foolish to reveal herself to Damon the night before, but it really didn't matter anymore. She was sick of hiding herself and not having a life.

There was more to her looking like the Petrova dopplegangers, she had always known it. She just did'nt want to rock the boat... Until now.

Fells Church

' This was going to be too easy. ' Lue thought as she saw Elena and her blonde friend at the church. She got a little closer to them so she could hear what they were saying.

She could see that Elena was carrying a bag.

" Tell everyone I wasn't feeling well and I went home from school. " Elena told the blonde.

" I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I'm a terrible liar. " The blonde said.

" And keep Stefan busy. I don't want him to know what I'm up to. " Elena said as they got closer to the steps that led to the tomb.

" I'm even worse at duplicity and you know this. " The blonde said grabbing her arm.

" You managed to keep me occupied when Katherine paid Stefan a visit. " Elena threw in her face.

Caroline sighed. " Yeah, because she threatened me. Not that I'm saying that you should use that as a tactic, it's… Stefan's gonna see right through me. "

Elena narrowed her eyes. " Caroline, as my friend, do you promise or not? "

" You had to break out the girlfriend code. Okay. I promise. " Caroline said.

" Okay. "

" Why don't you want Stefan to know? " Caroline asked.

" Because he would never be okay with me doing this. " Elena replied as they headed under the church where the tomb was.

Lue waited a few minutes and watched Caroline leave Elena alone with Katherine. She silently made her way to the top of the stairs where she could hear clearly.

" Stefan know you're here? " Katherine asked weakly.

" I brought you some things. " Elena said and Lue could hear the rustle of the bag.

" You came to bribe me? What is it that you want? " She asked knowing already.

" I want you to tell me about Klaus. "

Lue could almost picture the look on Katherines face. " Hmm, you've been busy. "

" I brought you this. " She says taking an old book from the bag

" It's your family history. It says in here that the family line ended with you. Obviously that's not true. " Elena said making Lues ears perk up.

Katherine scoffed. " You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up? "

' Yes, yes please do! " Lue thought impatiently.

" I also brought you this. " Elena said and Lue could hear the swish of blood in a bottle. Lue knew that Katherine was starving, therefor knew she was going to get some answers.

" You don't look so good. How long before your body shuts down? 10, 20 years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine. " Lue grinned at that.

Lue could hear and smell the blood that Elena put in a plastic cup and push it towards her.

" You have the Petrova fire. Reminds me of someone I used to call friend. " Katherine said making Lue roll her eyes.

' Don't think you can out me now you crazy bitch. ' Lue thought.

" More blood? " Elena asked.

Hearing Katherine put the glass on the floor Lue sat down silently, getting tired of standing.

" It's a long story, Klaus and I. It goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria or was thrown out. " That was news to Lue. Katherine always told her that she was from England.

Elena gives Katherine more blood.

" Thrown out? " Elena asked.

" My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame. " Katherine said in mock disdain.

Lues hand went over her mouth at that. ' A baby? She had a- Oh My God! '

" It was kept secret? " Elena asked.

" Mhmm. My baby was given away. I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust so I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eye of a noble man name Klaus. I was taking with him at first until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me and then I ran like hell. " Katherine said filling in some of the blanks.

It was like something came over her. Lue could see what happened as Katherine told Elena.

1492

England, the woods

Katherine is running. She falls and hides behind a tree. Elijah and his men are looking for her.

" She's here. Katerina! I know you're near, I can smell your blood. It's pointless to run, Klaus will find you wherever you are. " Elijah called out.

" This way. There is more blood over there. " A man named Trevor said.

They leave. Katherine gets up. She tries to leave but Trevor arrives, he puts a finger on her mouth and pushes her against the tree.

" Head east. I can't lead them astray anymore. " He said quietly.

" I can't run anymore. " Katherine said gasping for breath.

" Never mind. There's a cottage. You'll be safe there. Go now. Go! " He said pushing her forward.

Back at the tomb

" So, what did Klaus want? " Elena asked getting into the story.

" The same thing that he'll want from you. He wants to break the curse. " Katherine said.

Lue was mystified. She's never be the one to give sympathy to Katherine, but she could understand why she ran.

" By sacrificing the Petrova doppelgänger. " Elena stated.

Katherine sighed. " He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body. "

" What does the Petrova blood line have to do with Klaus? " Elena asked once again making Lues ears perk up.

" It's really tedious but… " Katherine baited. " The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelgänger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelgänger reappeared, the curse can be broken. "

" So you ran before he killed you? "

" Something like that. " Katherine said causign lue to be pulled back into the flashback.

1492

Katherine arrives at a cottage and knocks on the door.

" Help, please help me. " Katherine cried and a old woman opens the door.

" Please, help me. " Katherine begged.

" I don't invite strangers into my home. " The old woman said.

" No, Trevor. He said that you'd help me. " She said desperately. Another woman shows up in the door way.

" Damn him. Always making promises I don't want to keep. " She said looking at Katherine exasperated.

" Let the girl in. Bring her water and something to eat. " She said and Katherine walked in and sat down.

" You must be Rose. Thank you. Trevor said to show you this. " Katherine said showing her the moonstone. " To prove I am who I say and that you'd help me to freedom. "

Rose was shocked. " You stole this from Klaus? "

" It was to be part of the sacrifice ritual, so I grabbed it and made my escape. " Katherine said looking relieved.

" People do not escape from Klaus. Everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp and anyone who helps them dies. " Rose said almost yelling.

" I know the risk you bring on yourself by giving me aid. " Katherine said gratefully.

" I'm risking nothing. At nightfall, I'll bring you back to Klaus and beg him to show us both mercy. " Rose said grabbing Katherines arm and pushing her into an empty room.

" No! No! " Katherine yelled as Rose closed the door.

It was a long wait, but finally Rose came back in the room. Katherine was on the bed.

" It's nightfall. Time to go. " Rose spat

She sees that Katherine is hurt. She can smell the blood.

" When did this happen? " Rose asked.

" In the woods, I tripped. " Katherine lied.

" It's a lie, I would have smelled it. " Rose said aggravated. She finds a knife in Katherine's hand and takes it.

" I'd rather die than go back to Klaus. Please, just let me die. " Katherine yelled.

Rose shook her head. " If you die then Trevor dies with you. "

She said biting her wrist and puts it in Katherine's mouth so she can drink her blood. Her wounds heal. Trevor arrives.

" No. No! " Katherine cries trying to stop her.

" Where is she? Trevor asked.

Rose rushes over to him, leaving Katherine alone. She pushes him against the wall.

" You have set us both on the path of death. I only hope Klaus sees the honor in returning that girl to him. " Rose said in anger.

" He will sacrifice her. "

" Then so be it! " Rose yelled.

Trevor looked away and whispered " I love her, Rose. "

" He'll kill you. He won't stop until he has all of our heads. " She said pacing.

" Then we shall run until we die. " Trevor said with finality.

They both turn their heads when they hear a noise in the room where Katherine was. They rush to see what's happened and find her hanging from the ceiling by a rope. She's dead.

Back at the tomb

" You killed yourself?! " Elena gasped out.

" Klaus needed a human doppelgänger. As a vampire, I was no longer any use to him. " Katherine said as if she was the smartest person in the world.

" But it didn't work. You didn't really escape, you've been running from Klaus ever since. Elena said bursting her bubble.

" I underestimated his thirst for vengeance but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock. "

Lue could hear Elenas hear speed up.

" What's wrong? Afraid I'm right? You don't want to die? There's another way out. " Katherine said, cutting her wrist with her nail. Better hurry. Your opportunity is going, going, going and gone... I made the other choice. "

Lue was bored. She got the info she wanted so she left the tomb with Elena and Katherine none the wiser.

A week later

Lue was staking out the Gilbert house. Getting the older man that lived across the street to invite her in was easy. Sitting in the living room window seat, she could see the house perfectly. So when she saw a glossy black Mercedes pull up she got even more interested.

The man got out of the car then went and knocked on the door. Lue could tell he was a vampire from the way he didn't just walk in when the door opened like most people would. Plus Elena was a little hesitant when the other woman invited him in.

It didn't take the man long to come back out and show Lue exactly who he was.

' Elijah. '

She saw him in Katherines flashbacks but it was dark. The man was definitely very hot. In seconds though, he used his vampire speed to rush back into the house. It took him at least twenty minutes to reappear this time.

' I'd love to get closer. '

Lue knew she had to go back to the tomb now. Putting her hat on she went back outside and got in her car and drove off.

Once she got to the underground tomb, Lue looked in and couldn't see anyone.

" Hello? Katherine? " She called out.

A few seconds later the younger Salvatore showed himself.

" Stefan? How did you end up in there? " She asked.

He looked shocked to say the least. " Elena? " He asked.

She grinned. " Not exactly. I see your brother never filled you in. I'm Lue. " She said introducing herself.

Katherine came up behind him and saw Lue. " What are you doing here? " She asked with venom in her voice.

Lue laughed. " Chill bitch I brought you a peace offering. " She said going into her bag and tossing a few bloodbags in the tomb.

Katherine wasted no time, ripping one open and crushing in in a few gulps. She threw one at Stefan who wouldn't even look at her.

" Are you seriously not going to talk to me at all? " She asked giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Stefan sighed and looked at her " We could talk about how you regret all you've done to make my life miserable. "

" How about we talk about how you turned me because you knew that I was your descendent? " Lue asked interrupting them.

Katherine growled. " There's nothing to tell. I will say there's more to that story than you know, but it's also a secret I'll never tell. " She said grinning, knowing that it was killing Lue. She turned her attention back to Stefan.

" What do you want me to say, Stefan? That I'm sorry for everything that I've done? Well I'm not, okay? It's called self-preservation. I've been looking out for myself for 500 years. "She said making Lue narrow her eyes.

" Look where it has gotten you. " He said ignoring the tension between the two women.

Katherine sighed. " Yes, I've done terrible things. I know that, but I do love you, Stefan. Even if you don't believe it. "

" You want me to believe you? Show me. Do something. Prove to me that there's something inside of you that's actually worth trusting. "

" You'll be waiting a while for that. " Lue quipped.

Katherine ignored her. " And then what? You're still gonna hate me. "

" Maybe and maybe I'll see that there's still hope for you after all. " He said making Lue snigger.

" You're playing me. " She said.

" Am I? " He asked.

Katherine looked hopeful. " You want to find Klaus? Kill him so that you can protect your precious Elena? "

" Let me guess: you know where he is. " Stefan asked.

" No, I don't, but I could help you find him. " She said in a bored tone.

Stefan narrowed his eyes. " For a price I'm sure. "

Katherine smiled. " Start with Isobel, Elena's mother. She was a research expert. She found me. "

They just stared at each other, completely ignoring Lue.

" You're welcome. " She said.

They hear that someone else is coming. They look at Lue, who shrugged. They could only wait. Elijah appeared at the end of the stairs. Katherine looks surprised and frightened.

" Elijah. " She gasped.

Elijah notices the other two, but keep his eyes on Katherine. " Good evening Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened. " He says looking at Stefan. " Your release has been requested. "

Lue couldn't believe that she was so close to this man. He was one of the oldest vampires in history and it made her kind of... Excited.

It was Stefans turn to look shocked. " What? By who? "

" The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. However, we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I. Please. " He said gesturing for Stefan to walk out of the tomb. " Come. "

Stefan looked around. " I can't. "

" Yes, you can. I've had the spell lifted. " Elijah said.

Stefan steps out slowly. Once he's out, Katherine rushes to get out too, but Elijah blocks the entrance.

He looks at her intensely. " As for you however, you should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are. "

He looks at Lue and has to do a double take. " Hello there, and you are? " He asked grabbing her hand.

" I'm Lue. " Was all she could say. His hand was soft and all she could do was stare.

He smiled. " Well Miss Lue this is quite the twist. " He said lifting her hand and kissing it. " Will you do me the honor of coming with me so I can get to know you a little better? " He asked.

Lue knew that he had ulterior motives, but couldn't deny him. She nodded.

Elijah looked at Stefan.

" You're free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word, I'll keep mine. " He said taking Lues hand and they left.


	4. Questions and sleeping with an Original

A/N Hey guys sorry for the long wait. Enjoy.

Chapter four

Elijah grinned at her as soon as they were seated in his Mercedes. " I must confess myself shocked little one. You should feel honored. " He said gripping the steering wheel.

Lue looked over his handsome features and smiled back. " I'll remember this for as long as I live. " She said sarcastically earning a small chuckle from the Original.

" I'm very curious as you well know Miss? " He left hanging in question.

" I'm curious too. Curious as to know where you're taking me. " She said earning a dangerous growl from him. Sighing she softy said " Petrova I presume. I grew up in a orphanage I really don't know. "

Elijah was silent for a few moments. " Well Miss Petrova I have a few questions, starting with when you were turned and how well you know Katherine. "

She knew it was pointless to argue with him. " Well I was turned in the early nineteen twentys by Katherine. " She said answering both questions at once.

His expression was unreadable at this point, like he switched over to business mode. " There had to be a reason that she did that Miss Petrova, I can venture some guesses but I'd rather hear it from you. "

Lue crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. " Isn't it obvious? " She asked with attitude.

A smile broke through his stoic face. " Quite, but like I said, I'd rather hear it from you. "

" She caught me walking home from a friends house and cornered me. Obviously I asked why she looked like me, she said I didn't look exactly like her but it didn't matter. She fed me her blood and bashed my head against a tree. That enough information for you? " She ground out looking out her window.

Elijah knitted his brows together. " Not quite. You still haven't explained why you look like her and Elena. "

Lues head swung around to face him again. " If I knew I'd gladly tell you. Katherine is the only one who knows and she made it clear that she'll take that secret to the grave. Do you think I'd willingly associate myself with her? She made me into the monster I am today. "

The look in her eyes told him that she was telling the truth. " It seems I've struck a nerve Miss Petrova, my apologies. " He said keeping his eyes on the road. The rest of the drive was spent in silence.

It wasn't long before they ended up at the bed and breakfast that Katherine had been staying at. Lue looked at him in surprise. " You knew she was staying here all along? " She asked, shivering. She made sure she covered their tracks. How had he found this place?

" I'm an Original Miss Petrova, don't look so shocked. " He said leading her in the B&amp;B.

" Please call me Lue. There's no need to be formal with me. " She said taking the key to the room out and letting them in.

He went straight to work, searching through Katherine's personal things ignoring her completely. Ten minutes later his search obviously came up with nothing. He looked over and saw Lue laying on the bed with her back against the headboard, feet straight in front of her.

Elijah vamp sped to her and looked her straight in her big blue eyes, so unlike Katherine's. His pupils dilated and he said " You are not to leave this room. Wouldn't want you running off with so many questions unanswered would we? "

Lue pretended to be mopelled. " I wont leave this room. " She agreed.

Satisfied, he took his leave. Lue looked at the door and grinned. Katherine had been force feeding her vervain for decades but he didn't need to know that. Deciding that he was her best hope at knowing her past and how Katherine fit in to it. She got comfortable in the bed and drifted off into a light sleep.

TTITP

She could feel eyes on her even in her sleep. Cracking an eye open she saw Elijah sitting in a chair facing the bed. Finding him this way was kind of hot, in a creepy way. Why did he have to be so good looking?

" Did you sleep well little one? " He asked softly.

Lue didn't understand it. One minute he's nice and calm the next, he's demanding and cold. She much preferred his nice side, but there was something extremely sexy about him when he's cold and calculating. Nodding, she slowly sat up and noticed the sun had went down.

" I'd hate to intrude but I'm exhausted. " He said standing up.

Lue was in a trance as he started undoing his tie and then unbuttoning his crisp white dress shirt. Shaking her head she looked away trying to remember that she was ogling an Original who could kill her in two seconds flat. She got under the covers and turned her back towards him.

She could hear him unzip his slacks and pull them down, making her squeeze her eyes closed and hold her breath. The bed dipped down and the light turned off. Nothing was heard except the breath she had been holding. In the dark, Elijah smiled knowing exactly what he was doing to her. It was a while before she could fall back to sleep.

Morning

" Oh come on baby give it to me. Just like that. Boy you know exactly what I need from you. Oh you really turn me on. Boy you make me wanna sing you a love song. " Blared from Lues phone early the next morning.

Groaning she blindly smacks her hand around trying to find it. Once she does she answers with an attitude. " What!? "

" Excuse me? I haven't heard from you in days and you give me attitude? " Came Lucys voice from the other end.

Lue rolled her eyes. " I've been busy. "

" I see that. a little birdie told me you were being detained by a certain original. Do you need some assistance? " She asked.

Lue laughed. " And by little birdie you mean Katherine. I'm fine Luce I can take care of myself. "

She could hear Lucy laugh on the other end. " Well at least you're with the honorable one. Take care of yourself. " Lucy said hanging up.

Lue sat her phone down on the nightstand and went to go back to sleep when her bedmate cleared his throat. Jumping, she looked over at Elijah who was on his side with his head propped up on his hand. Lue didn't say anything for a minute. She didn't allow herself to look at him undressed last night, so seeing him brought heat to her body. Blushing she turned away.

" Well my dear it seems the Bennet witch was worried. Wanna tell me about it? " He asked in his just woke up voice making her shiver.

Lue got up and headed towards the bathroom. She turned her head back towards him. " Nope. " She said popping the P. She shot him a flirty smile and walked in and closed the door.

Elijah cracked a rare real smile. This woman was interesting indeed.


	5. The dinner party

A/N Hey guys I hope you liked the last chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter five

Her shower was refreshing. She was all dried off when she walked back into the room, letting her towel fall she went about finding some clothes. Her phone range for the fifth time since shew as in the shower. Picking it up she saw that all five called were from Lucy.

' OMG Lucy I'm fine! ' She thought setting it back down.

Elijah watched with lust filled eyes as she flitted around the room completely naked looking for something to wear. " I take it you're not shy or insecure. " He said politely looking away when she noticed him.

Lue didn't even look flustered at his words. She simply put a hand on her hip. " I'm eternally twenty, I'm going to flaunt it. Don't act like you don't like the view Elijah. " She said with a wink.

The Noble Original had met some flirtatious and seductive women, but she was a little siren. She ought to be branded with a scarlet letter.

The thoughts going through his head made him growl in frustration. Pulling himself together, he remembered a question he forgot to ask he last night. " Is Stefan the only one here that has seen you? "

Lue, who was clad in a blood red bra and panty set sighed. " Yeah his older brother saw me the night Katherine was sealed in the tomb. " She said slipping on a pair of red skinnys.

That peaked his interest. " You were there? Why? And why were you there last night? I thought you were glad to be rid of her? "

Lue was now fully dressed. A simple black beater and converse tied her look together. His questions were getting a little annoying, but who was she to tell an all powerful Original to go fuck himself?

" She has answers I need. I think the night she turned me wasn't the first time she intervened in my life. I grew up in an orphanage because my mother went crazy. She thought that a witch put a hex on her and not too long after that she gave birth to me. They took me away and sent her to an asylum. I know there's more to that story. That's why I was there. "

Elijahs head swam with the information he had just received. After a few moments an idea came to him. He went to her, standing inches away. " Lets make a deal. "

Lue narrowed her eyes. " The last deal I made ended with me being Katherines cleaner. "

Elijah had only ever heard of the cleaner. In truth, he thought it was just a myth. He chose to store it away and ignore it for now. " If you vow to help me with what I need to do, I will make sure that I will get the answer you desire whether she give them willingly or I have to torture her out of it. I promise. "

Lue was shocked, but she didn't show it. Instead she walked up to him and stuck out her hand for him to shake. " You have a deal. "

If only she knew that trusting him was a mistake.

LP:TTITP

Lockwood Mansion

Alaric watches as Damon opens the door to the study and gestures for Elijah to enter. Damon follows Elijah in and shuts the door behind him. John walks up to Alaric.

" What's Damon doing with Elijah? " He asked confused.

" How would I know? " Alaric asked.

" Because you're his little helper. " John replied like the douchebag he is.

Alaric chose to ignore it. " If you say so, John. "

" Does Jenna know about your extracurricular activities? Maybe it's time we tell her. I mean, she can't stay in the dark forever. " John said grinning.

" You're a dick. " Alaric said tired of his shit.

" I don't think you should sleep over anymore. It's inappropriate with children in the house, and that ring that Isobel gave you, that's mine. I'm gonna want that back. "

Alaric smiles smugly at John. John walks away and Alaric watches him go with the same expression on his face.

In the study, Elijah and Damon are speaking.

" What can I do for you, Damon? " Elijah asked taking sip of his drink.

" I was hoping we could have a word. " Damon said in a serious tone.

Elijah knew what this was about. " Where's Elena? "

" Safe with Stefan. They're laying low, you know, bit of a werewolf problem. " Damon said.

Elijah smiled. " Oh, yeah, I heard about that. "

" I'm sure you did since it was your witch that saved the day. " Damon said almost ruefully.

Elijah ignored it. " You are welcome. "

Damon sits down on the desk. " Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here. "

" Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena safe and leave the rest to me. " He moves to exit the room, but Damon vamp-speeds in front of him, blocking the way out.

" Not good enough. "

Elijah grabs Damon by the throat and vamp-speeds him into a wall. Damon, in retaliation, grabs Elijah's throat. Elijah grabs his hand and easily pulls it off of his neck, making sure to crush Damon's hand as he does so. He groans in pain.

" You young vampires, so arrogant. [Elijah drops Damon's hand from his own, but continues to hold Damon up against the wall by the throat.] How dare you come in here and challenge me? "

Damon gasped for air. " You can't kill me, man. It's not part of the deal. "

" Silence! " Elijah yelled. He grabs a pencil lying on the desk and stabs him in the neck with it. Damon clutches at the pencil and yells in pain. Elijah lets go of him, and he falls against the desk and removes the pencil, painfully. Damon claps his hand over the bloody wound. Elijah whips out a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes the blood off his hands.

" I'm an Original. Show a little respect. " Elijah says dangling the handkerchief in front of Damon, who grabs it hastily, and places it on his wound.

Elijah take one last look at him. " The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead, so you should do what I say. Keep Elena safe. " He says as he leaves the room.


	6. The attempt and leaving with no answers

A/N Hey guys sorry for taking so long, I just got done editing my finished DamonxOCxKlaus fic called Her Greater Purpose. Feel free to check it out, seriously. LOL

Chapter six

**Katherines POV**

Katherine, after getting herself freed from the tomb went straight for the boarding house. Damon saw her in the shower and after a minute knew exactly who she was. He told her to leave but seriously, when has she ever done what she was told?

It was morning and she could hear Elena and Stefan having a little fun before school. Getting the dopplegangers clothes was easy enough. She went in the living room and to find Damon, pretending to be Elena.

" Morning Damon. " She said effortlessly, buttoning her coat.

He studies her for a few second before vamp speedin over to her and throwing her against the wall, chocking her.

" What are you doing here I told you to leave? " He asked and she did her best " you're hurting me expression.

" What's you problem? " She asked trying to get his hands off of her neck.

" You're wearing her clothes? Think that's gonna work? " He asked with hell in his eyes.

She put a confused look on her face. " You think I'm Katherine? Why would you think that? Katherine is in the tomb? " She said and he softened his grip on her neck. " Isn't she? "

Stefan comes rushing in. " What the hell's going on here? " He asked.

Katherine looked between them. " I don't know you tell me. Is Katherine in the tomb or not? "

Damon and Stefan looked back and forth for a second before Stefan vamp sped to where he left the real Elena. She was looking in the mirror when he pushed her against the wall and choked her just as Damon did with Katherine.

" What are you doing? " She asked scared.

" How could you do this? " He asked furious, thinking that he just had a romp with Katherine while Elena was in the house.

Elena tried to breathe but he was cutting her air supply. " Stefan you're hurting me! "

He put more pressure on her neck. " Stop it Katherine! "

Katherine walked to where they were and said " 12Stop what? " She said standing in the doorway. " It's getting really easy to be you. " She said smugly.

Elena looked at her with all the hate she could muster. " What is she doing here? "

Damon sighed. " When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb. " He said.

" How's that possible? " Stefan asked with venom.

Katherine smirked. " He's an Original. They have all sorts of special skills. "

Elena glared at her. " I don't want you here. Get her out of here. " She demanded looking at Stefan.

" You need me, Elena. You all do. "

Stefan snorted. " Like hell. "

Katherine sighed. " We all want the same thing... Klaus dead. Yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off. "

" I don't need your help and I don't want it. " Elena said stubbornly.

" And that's incredibly stupid of you. Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming, what he looks like? " She said knowing the answer.

Damon looked tired of the conversation. " If you know something, say it or get out. "

Katherine shrugged her shoulders. " Fine. Then I'll just go to the grill and have some lunch... maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite. "

**With Lue**

Elijah hadn't returned from finding Elena. Lue normally wouldn't be worried, except he promised to get information out of Katherine. She left the bed and breakfast and headed to the warlocks house that they had been at the night before. Jonas let her in willingly.

Apparently Elenas merry gang of protectors wanted a meeting at the grille. Jonas was apprehensive, but Luka had talked them into it. So there they were, walking into the grille together.

When Stefan saw them he held out his hand for Jonas to shake, he didn't.

" Thank you for coming. "

" I didn't want to but my son made a case to hear you out. " He said sitting.

Lue saw the Bennet witch eyeing her with a scared expression. " Don't worry Bonnie I'm not a doppleganger. " She said holding her hand out. " Go ahead. You'll know everything you need to. "

Bonnie grabbed her hand and saw flashes of Lues human life and how Katherine had viciously turned her. Next she saw her cousin Lucy and then let go. She nodded her head but said nothing.

Luka looked at them strangely before snapping out of it. " Bonnie said that you have information about Elijah. "

Stefan looked at Bonnie. " Elijah's dead. I'm sorry. "

Jonas and Luka look at Bonnie. The older warlock gets up but Stefan catches his shoulder. " Hear me out. We can help you. "

" We know that Klaus has your daughter. I'm sorry about the way I had to get that information, but it's good that we know. We can all work together to get her back. " Bonnie said ignoring the looks that Luka was sending her.

" How? " He asked.

Stefan sighed. " I suspect that you and Elijah had a plan to kill Klaus. Let us help you carry it out. You can trust us. I give you my word. We all do. " He said and they nodded.

Jonas, Luka, and Lue left the grille with much to think about. When they got back to their apartment they finally discussed things. Jonas didn't want to team up with the vampires protecting the doppleganger.

Luka was trying to get him to agree. " But what if they can find the burial ground? "

" They won't. We tried, Luka, for weeks. " He said getting irritated.

" We don't have a back-up plan, though, dad, and we need to be doing everything we can to save Greta. " He argued.

Lue looked at Luka. " Jona is right Luka, I was there last night. You can't trust any of them. Especially the Salvatores. They daggered Elijah and shot me up with vervain when it was just supposed to be a dinner. Sound like someone you would trust?

Jonas nodded in agreement. " She's right son. We will save Greta but Elijah is the answer, not Stefan and his brother. Those people, they're our enemies. They need to be dealt with. "

Luka grimaced. " You're going to kill them? " He asked.

Jonas shook his head. " No. I'm going to let Elijah do it. "

" So how do we go about getting Elijah back? " Lue asked.

Luka smiled. " We send my spirit to where Elijah is. " He said pulling out a single cuff link. " Once there, I should have a strong enough foothold to pull the dagger out of Elijah and free him. "

" And you won't get hurt in the process? " She asked and he shook his head.

Jonas looked at his son with concern. " Are you sure about this? I mean, I would go if I could. "

Luka shook his head. " No. I'm not strong enough to send you. I can do this. "

Jonas sighed. " I'll stay anchored. Use all my energy. If you feel weak... " He trailed off.

" Dad. I want this just as much as you. " Luka reminded him.

Jonas picked up the cuff link and concentrated. " Concentrate on Elijah. Picture him in your mind. "

Luka closed his eyes " I got it. "

Jonas cast the spell.

" Elena's fighting me. " Luka gasps.

" What's wrong? " Jonas asks

Luka starts sweating. " She's stronger than me. "

Jonas' eyes widened. " That's because it's not Elena. It's Katherine Pierce. Luka... kill her. "

Lue gasped. Katherine was out of the tomb?

" What? " Luka asked.

" She's a vampire. Find a stake and drive it through her heart. " Jonas yelled.

Suddenly Luka bursts into flames. Lue screams and vamp speeds to get a blanket.

" Luka! Luka! " Jonas screamed in horror.

Lue sped back and started hitting Luka, putting the flames out, but it's clear that Luka is dead.

" Oh, my God! Luka! Luka! I'm sorry. Please. Just wake up, son. Open your eyes. " He begged going to his grimoire and saying a spell. It does nothing and Jonas is inconsolable.

Lue is usually the one causing death, she never had to console anyone so she felt very awkward. " I'm sorry Jonas. " She said sincerely.

He nodded, still looking at his sons body like he would get up any minute. " Please, just leave. "

She left the house and headed for the bed and breakfast. She need a good nights rest after everything that had happened in the past couple days.

**The next morning**

Lues phone rang loudly at five A.M. waking her up. She picked it up and answered sleepily.

**Hello?**

It was Lucy.

**Hey girl thanks for calling me back. **

The witch said.

**Sorry things have been crazy here. What's going on? **

She asked wiping the sleep from her eyes.

**Look I need your help no questions asked.**

Lue rolled her eyes.

**You know I'd do anything for you luce.**

She said getting up and putting a pot of coffee on, she hated the taste of the off brand coffee but she needed caffeine.

**I need you to come to Richmond. Pack enough clothes for a few weeks at least. Call me when you get here and I'll tell you where to meet me. **

Lue sighed. She really wanted answers from Katherine, and she might not live long enough for her to get back but Lucy was her friend.

**You got it Luce. I'll see you in a few hours.**

A/N Loved it? Let me know, things will start picking up next chapter and there will be some Elijah/Lue action. He may or may not be pissed that she left town while he was daggered. I haven't decided yet.


	7. Klaus

A/N Hey guys sorry if I keep time jumping, I just want to show key parts from TVD that happened so that I could incorporate Lue into it. The main goal is for her to end up in New Orleans.

Chapter seven

Alaric jumped up out of his sleep. He briefly wondered if Klaus had found a new body before getting up and went to make coffee, not seeing Katherine pretending to be asleep on the couch. Silently, he cursed Damon. The whole dinner party was a disaster. His thoughts then went to the blonde version of Elena. If that night wasn't strange enough she had to come and make it stranger.

The coffee carafe dropped out of his hand and shattered on the floor. Alaric put his hand to his heart and dropped to the floor as well. Katherine jumped up and was looking down on him instantly.

" Are you okay? " She asked with an eyebrow raised.

He lost control momentarily in his sleep. The vampire hunter had broke through. It had taken him a few minute to fight his way back in and he got a good look at the memory he was reliving. The hunter was good, it was the first time he'd been able to access his personal memories. Klaus had seen something of interest and fought his way back in ten times harder.

Standing up he looked at Katherine. " Yes I'm perfectly fine Katherina. " He said going to the wardrobe and looking through the clothes. " Oh! Who is this guy, Safari Sam? " He asked.

" Okay, bad, or badder? " He holds up the shirts for Katherine to see.

" The dark colors suit you better. " She said sitting down.

" Oh, thank you, honey! Okay, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct? " He asked putting the shirt on.

" The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house. " She said dully.

" Okay, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Ohh, that guy is a buzzkill. " He said rolling his eyes.

" Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna. " She said filling him in.

" Right. Elena's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel. What else? " He asked walking up to her.

" That's it. " She said simply.

He gets closer to her and touches her face. She jumps a little at his touch. " Oh, so jumpy. " He said removing his hand.

Katherine squirmed in her chair. " Please, just... kill me. I've told you everything that I know. "

" You see, I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know? " He asked moving his face closer to hers. " What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything? Tell me. "

She looks in his eyes and the compulsion works it's magic.

" They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger. " She said quickly.

" Bonnie the best friend? " He whispered " I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore. "

" She doesn't or didn't. I don't know. You kidnapped me, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop. " She said crossing her arms.

" Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that. "

" Please, just kill me, Klaus, and be done with it. " She begged.

Klaus looked at her with no emotion. " And show you kindness? I've searched for you for over 500 years. Your death is going to last at least half that long. " He said taking a knife from his pocket.

" I want you to take this knife... And stab yourself. " he said and she took the knife and pierced her thigh. " Now take it out. " He demanded.

She takes it out and her wound heals.

" Now while I'm gone, I want you to do that over and over and over again and if you get bored, switch legs. " He said with a sadistic smile.

" Where are you going? " She asked.

" I'm gonna go lay eyes on my precious doppelgänger. " He said kissing her on the forehead.

" Oh, don't look so glum, Katerina. The fun is just beginning. Again. " He whispered.

He leaves and Katherine stabs herself again.

LP

Klaus after finding out exactly what the little witch could do went back to the vampire hunter apartment. Katherine was still in the chair, blood all over her right leg.

He slammed the wardrobe doors shut in frustration. " Ah, you're right. This witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill. " He said walking towards the kitchen area

" That's terrible. " She said dully.

" We're gonna have to kill her, Maddox. " Klaus said to the warlock who was pouring himself a drink.

Maddox looked at him strangely. Klaus opened a drawer in search of something a bit more stiff than the wine the warlock was drinking.

" Do you think this Alaric guy has anything vintage? " He looks at the shirts that were in the drawer and saw that there was a secret compartment. He lifts the bottom of the drawer and sees a lot of weapons that kill vampires.

" Crossbows, wooden bullets and automatics? Who is this guy, again? " He asked looking at Katherine.

" He's the local vampire hunter. " She explained.

Klaus looked surprised. " Ahh. Well, that explains the clothing. "

Maddox hands him a drink. " All I could find. Guy likes his bourbon. "

He takes a drink and sets it down. " I knew there was something about him I liked. There's a high school dance and I'm gonna need you to take out witch bitch. "

Maddox frowned. " If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away. I won't be able to get near her. You have to do it. "

Klaus sighed. " In this body? I'm a haggard history teacher. She can easily hurt me. I mean, not me, Klaus me, but you know what I mean. "

Katherine listens to their conversation intently.

" No witch could handle channeling that much power. It'll kill her. It would kill me. You just have to make her use it. " The warlock said.

Klaus was intrigued. " You mean like provoking her to death? "

" Won't take long. Just keep attacking her until it kills her. His body, Alaric's, will last longer than hers will. "

" How? He's human. " Klaus asked doubtfully.

" I can help in that department. I can do a spell to protect you. " Maddox said grinning.

Klaus looks at Katherine. She lowers her head. He looks back at Maddox. " Will you excuse me and Miss Petrova? " He asked dismissing him.

When he was gone he looked at his prisoner as if he were trying to figure something out. He walked over to her and she flinched back a little.

" I haven't even told you the most interesting part of my day Katerina. Would you like to hear it? " He asked circling around her like a true predator.

" I can only imagine. " She said trying to ignore his closeness.

He grinned sadistically at her. " The vampire hunter broke through a little this morning. I saw the night Elijah was daggered. I also saw a very familiar blonde woman. Now I know I'm old but I could swear she looked just like you and Elena. But that can't be what I saw because you told me everything right? " He asked.

Katherine knitted her brows together. " I don't know what you're talking about. "

Klaus was getting tired of her games so he stopped in front of her and lifted her face so that he could look in his eyes. " Who. Is. She? " He compelled.

" She's Lue! Th- The cleaner. " She gasped in fear.

He couldn't remember ever being more shocked. " The cleaner is a myth from the nineteen twenties and thirties. A story that parents told their children to make them be good. " He denied, wrapping one of his hands around her windpipe.

" No! It's the truth. She's more than just an ordinary vampire, her blood has been touched with magic. I'll tell you everything you need to know about her if you set me free. All debts paid. " She said struggling to breathe.

He let go of her and stood back, examining her. " You have two minutes. If what you say is satisfactory I'll think about letting you go. "

Katherine sighed knowing that she'd have to tell him either way. " Lue was supposed to be a doppleganger. I tracked her mother down after a very powerful witch foresaw her being born. The spell was only supposed to kill the baby, but it just caused her to go into labor. I didn't know at the time that she was. I thought the spell went perfectly. She screamed bloody murder and I got out of there thinking that the baby was dead. "

Klaus looked liked he was processing the information. " And this baby grew up to be the so called cleaner? What do you mean she was " supposed to be " a doppleganger? "

" The magic used on her mother was unlike anything I've ever seen. I'm not really sure why she has blonde hair and blue eyes. Her face is uncanny to mine, but she's a half inch taller and is a littler fuller in the hips since her body is older than mine. " She said, her hand with the knife in it came up involuntarily and then back down into her leg.

He sighed and downed the rest of his drink and poured more. " So how did she become a vampire? "

Katherine froze on the inside. " I turned her. " She said wincing.

He looked at her murderously. " I see. It looks like I'll have to look into this Lue matter. Perhaps establish contact when I get my own body back. "

" You need to know that Elijah knows about her too. Last I heard they were working together. Before he got himself daggered that is. So was my information enough for you to let me go? " She asked ready to be free for the first time in centuries.

He glared at her. " I'll take it into consideration Katerina. " He said using an Bulgarian accent.

LP-TTITP

Lue growled in annoyance as she entered Mystic Falls. She had to run all the way because of a certain witch. Lucy landed a huge problem in her lap on top of everything else. Now she had to literally find the big bad wolf- or so the legends say.

Slowing down to a fast walk, she studied her surroundings. She could hear the Falls from a distance and she headed for them. Something about the running water calmed her down. The view was amazing, almost magical. After a few minutes of looking at the view she went about her way.

She went into town and rented a car and headed to the bed and breakfast that she was still renting just in case she needed it. All the thoughts swirling in her made it hard for even her vampire mind to stay focused.

_Damn you Lucy!_

Her first destination was the Lockwood mansion. Elijah had told her that he'd drained all the vervain out of Carol Lockwood and knew it was safe. Thinking of him always made her sigh. She liked him she really did, but daggered twice in twenty four hours? Wow. He needed to not put his trust in the Salvatore brothers. They looked out for one person. Elena. She had nothing against the girl and hoped she could get away from Klaus.

When she pulled up she was surprised to smell Elijah and Elenas scent. Lue got out and went up to the door and listened. She knew Elijah would be able to scent her out, but not for a few minutes at least.

" So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us. " He asked.

" No. I'm sorry. "

He sighed. " And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died. "

" Klaus took her. We think that she may be dead. " She answered.

" I doubt that. Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did. "

" I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him. "

Elijah: I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. And so does the nosy vampire that thinks I can't smell her. " He said and Lue knew she was busted. " Carol? Can you please invite Miss Petrova in? " He called out to her.

She did as she was told and let Lue in. She walked into the little breakfast nook and came face to face with Elena for the first time.

" What? Elijah- do you know her? " Elena asked searching for the right words.

Lue smiled. " Now is not the time for those questions. I'm more interested in hearing what Elijah has to say. " She said looking at him as if to say continue.

He looked at her with a silly grin on his face. " There was a time... I'd have done anything for Klaus. " He said and told them of how he, Klaus, and Katherine met for the first time.

Elena looked in shock. Lue had put two and two together a long time ago.

" Yes. Klaus is my brother. " Elijah said.

Elena looked dazed. " I heard that. I'm still processing. "

Elijah cracked a little smile. " Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is "O.M.G." " He said taking a drink of his tea.

Lue smiled at his remark. " When did you get out of the Salvatores clutches? " She asked, sitting down next to him. Elena glared a little when her brave protectors were mentioned.

" Miss Gilbert here was so kind as to undagger me. " He said motioning towards her.

Lue looked at the younger woman and nodded. " You made the right choice. " She said looking at her watch. " You said that Katherine was dead. Do you know that for certain? " She asked.

Elena shook her head. " I don't know. He took control of my history teachers body and took her. I haven't seen her since. "

Lue nodded. " So he is Alarics body? Wow. I guess his apartment is my next stop. "

" You know Ric? "

" There's a whole family of Originals? "

Lue and Elena asked at the same time.

Elijah went to the fire place and looked at them both. " My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children. Miss Petrova was a guest at the little dinner party that landed me with a dagger to the heart. " He said answering both questions.

" So your parents were human? " Elena asked as she and Lue joined him by the fireplace.

" Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena. Just know... We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all vampires were created. " He said leaning a little.

Elenas eyebrows furrowed. " Right, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead? " She asked.

" I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad... dead. Come. " He motioned to them both to follow, but Lue put her hand up.

" As fun as this was catching up with you I really should be going. Come find me later. " She said winking at him. Looking at Elena she gave a small smile. " We'll be in touch. Keep your self safe. "

Elijah wasn't keen on letting her go, but there were things he and the doppleganger needed to talk about.

Lue headed to the vampire hunters apartment. She was sure that Klaus wouldn't just kill her. Damons car was parked outside and she wondered why he'd be here. When she got to the right hallway she could see him standing in the door way. He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

" What the hell do you want? " He snapped. The little reporter chick from the dinner party was at his side.

Once Lue got to the door she could see that Katherine was very much alive. " Hello to you too Damon. Though you're not the reason I came. " She said looking at her maker.

Katherine glared daggers at her. She only smiled sweetly. " Hey bitch mind if I join you? " She asked stepping in between Damon and Andy to get inside of the apartment.

" Wait now your friends again? " Damon asked.

Katherine looked just as shocked. Lue just laughed. " As much as she wishes that I'd just help her out of her own mess, no. I'm not here to see you either Kathy. I'm here to have a chat with Klaus. " She said going to sit on the couch.

Damon and Katherine just stared at her in shock. Andy was oblivious as usual.

" You can't be serious right now. " Katherine said.

Lue grinned. " I'm very serious. "

Damon cursed and was on her in seconds. " You're gonna help get to Elena. "

She grabbed his throat and squeezed. " I'm stronger than you Damon or have you forgotten. " She said while Katherine was inching towards the door in fear.

" How did you get that strong? You weren't that strong when we first came here. " She asked.

" I'll take it to the grave. " Lue said mocking Katherines words in the tomb. " And no Damon, I'm not going to hand Elena over to him. I have some business to discuss that is not related to your situation what so ever. "

He nodded and they left. Katherine stayed away from Lue. She couldn't leave and wasn't sure just how strong she was. " You do know that Klaus will kill you right? "

" It's a chance I'm willing to take. "

After a while Katherine started drinking and turned on some music. She started dancing around causing Lue to roll her eyes multiple times. After a while she could hear steps coming their way. Katherine vamp sped to the couch and sat before Alaric/Klaus walked in. She was a ball of nerves. He was an all powerful vampire after all.

When he noticed two Petrovas instead of one he grinned. " Mind turning that down? " He asked and Katherine obliged. He looked Lue over witht hat smile still on his face. " You must be Lue. I've heard a lot about you. What brings you to my temporary abode? "

Lue cleared her throat before speaking. " I have some business I'd like to speak with you about. " If she was human her heart would b beating a mile a minute.

Katherine grabbed the bottle of liquor and got up. " Do you want a drink? "

He reluctantly looked away from Lue. " No Katerina, I do not want a drink. " He said with attitude.

" Come on. It might loosen you up. " She said seductively.

He grabbed the bottle and smashed it against the wall and grabbed her neck. " What I want is for you to sit down and shut up. " He compelled not knowing that she had ingested vervain. She did as she was told anyway.

Lue was confused. " Why are you so grumpy? One would think that an all powerful Original would be happier. " Lue questioned quietly.

He stretched a little. " This body has out lived its usefulness. " He answered looking at her. " I would be happy to discuss what ever business you have for me after I get back into my own body. "


	8. On the road

A/N Hey guys. That last chapter was so hard to write. I watched the last dance and Klaus over and over. This chapter you will find out what Lue needs from Klaus. Enjoy.

Chapter eight

Maddox walks in and Klaus turns his back to the Petrova women.

" Maddox, what took you so long? " he asked impatiently.

" You've got a lot of luggage. " He said and two other men walk in with bags. A light skinned girl walks in as well.

Klaus smiles. " Greta. Finally. "

Lue looks her over. She didn't seem to be held hostage.

Greta smiles. " Hello, love. Nice body. You ready to get out of it? " She asked.

_What the hell? She's here willingly. I wonder if she knows her father and brother are dead because they tried to save her. _Lue thought.

Two more men arrive with a giant box. Katherine eyes the,. No doubt working on an escape plan.

Greta and Maddox placed ten white candles in a semi circle on the floor in front of the huge box. They each got on their knees and started chanting. Klaus was standing next to the box. Katherine and Lue watch from behind. They stop and look at Alaric. He opens his eyes and looks at Katherine and Lue.

" Elena? " He asks hopefully before he collapses.

Maddox opens the box and Klaus steps out and eyes the body he had been inhabiting.

" Now that's more like it. " He said with a smirk.

Lue couldn't breathe. The man was gorgeous. He wasn't her Elijah, but wow. " Umm it looks like I've caught you at a bad time. Maybe we should meet when you have a little more free time. " She said backing up.

He was on her before she could get to the door. " Did you really think I'd let you go little Petrova? "

The apartment started shaking and he looked around. " You have a witch? " He questioned.

Lue nodded. " A witch you owe a favor to. You can trust me I won't leave town. " She said completely at ease.

He nodded and backed off. " I'll hold you to your word then. "

LP

It had been two days since Klaus broke the curse. Elijah had called Lue to tell her that he was sorry and that he just wanted his siblings back. She really didn't know why he was apologizing to her, she's not the vampire, werewolf, and doppleganger who died.

Lue paced her room with a million thoughts going through her head. Her cell rang and she was reluctant to answer but she did anyways.

" Hey Lucy. "

_It's been three days since we've seen each other. Have you established contact with Klaus? _

" Yes I have, you need to know that he broke the curse. Elena is dead. I'm not too sure how to go about this anymore. Before he was just an Original, now he's an all powerful hybrid. What's gonna stop him from killing me? " Lue asked sighing.

_You have to try. I'm trusting you with an important mission. One that I know you can do. I've seen you do things that vampires could only dream of. You got this. _

" I knoooow " Lue said defeated. " I can't lie and say that he doesn't scare the shit out of me, but I promised and you know how I am about breaking them. I'll go to where he has Katherine prisoner and wait. He has to show up sometime. " She said hanging up.

She headed to Alarics apartment and met Stefan in the driveway. " What are you doing here? "

He looked at her impatiently. " Damons dying, Tyler Lockwood bit him. "

Lue didn't really like Damon, but could sympathize. " Then we're here to see the same person. "

They both enter the apartment. Katherine is here sitting on the bed.

" Hello, Katherine. " He said.

She gets up. " Two days, I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead! "

" We ran into complications. "

" Complications? " She asked lividly.

" Doesn't really matter. I just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be? "

She pushes him against the wall and puts her finger up to he lips. Lue knew what was coming or who that is. Klaus and Elijah come in and she smiles. His eyes are on her and in two seconds she was in his arms.

Elijah looks surprised as does Klaus. He runs his fingers through her hair. " Hey there. " He says softly.

Katherine pulls Stefan along. " Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit. "

Klaus looks at Stefan. " You just keep popping up, don't you? Hello Miss Petrova so sorry about taking off without discussing our business. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time for that. "

" I need your help... For my brother. " Stefan said.

" Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention. " He said gesturing towards Elijah.

Lue stiffened in his arms, he just held her closer. " Don't worry my dear. " Elijah and looks at Stefan. " You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own. "

Klaus suddenly was right behind Lue and Elijah. " And so I shall. " He said throwing Lue out of his arms and daggering him. He pushes Stefan against a wall. " Now, what am I gonna do with you? " He said putting a stake through him.

Lue cradled Elijahs head in her hands but knew better than to pull the dagger out. " No not again damn it! "

" Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead. " Klaus said sadistically, ignoring Lue.

Katherine looks almost sympathetic. " He's just trying to help his brother. "

Stefan groaned in pain. " The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want. "

He takes the stake out. Stefan falls on the floor. Klaus pours himself a glass of blood. " Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless. I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village... A true ripper. Sound familiar? "

Stefan sighed. " I haven't been that way in a very long time. "

Klaus smirked. " Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town. "

Stefan stands up.

" Katerina, come here. " He demands. She gets closer and he takes her arm. His face changes and he bites her.

Katherine squeals in pain. " Aah! Aah! No. No... No. No. No. "

He bites his wrist and makes her drink his blood. Her wound heals. Klaus looks at Stefan. " You want your cure? There it is. "

Stefan and Lue watched in shock. "Your blood is the cure. "

Klaus smiled. " Gotta love Mother Nature. " He said grabbing Stefan by his shoulder. " Now... Let's talk, you and I. " He puts some of his blood in a vial. Stefan looks on.

Katherine is close to Lue and Elijahs body.

" There it is. You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town. " He said looking at the vial and then at Stefan.

" I'm not like that anymore. " He maintains.

Klaus Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman. " He said starting to pour the blood in the sink.

Stefan couldn't let him. " Wait. "

Klaus smirks. " Now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink. " He said throwing him a bloodbag. Stefan drinks a sip.

" Finish it. All of it. You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal. "

He drinks all of it. Klaus throws him another blood bag " Again. "

Stefan looks like he wants to stop, but can't.

Soon there are a lot of blood bags on the ground. Stefan looks at Klaus, who was looking very pleased. " You're very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it. " He said giving him another bag.

Stefan groans. " No more. Not until you give me the cure. "

Klaus stood a foot away from him. " Not until we make a deal. It's your choice, Stefan. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me, and save your brother's life. "

Stefan takes the blood bag and drinks.

" That's the spirit. " He says, taking the vial with his blood and looks at Katherine. " Sweetheart... " He said compelling her. " Take this over to Damon and come right back. "

Katherine looked shocked. " You want me to leave? "

" No! " Stefan yelled.

" Yes and if I were you... " She doesn't wait taking the vial she disappears.

" I'd hurry. " He finished and sat down.

" She'll never take it to him. She'll never take it to him. "

Lue had, had enough. " This is crazy. " She said standing up. With one final look at Elijahs body she fixed her eyes on Klaus.

" Ah Miss Petrova! I almost forgot you were here what with your pining over my brother. I'm wondering why you didn't pull the dagger out? " He asked smirking again.

Lue glared at him. " I don't have a death wish. "

" Well finally an intelligent vampire! " He said clapping his hands together. " Tell me love, what is it that you want from me so much that you'd risk your life to get it? " He asked.

" You owe Lucy Bennet a favor, so do I. In return for risking my life and coming here, my debt is repaid. If you do what I came to ask you to, yours will be too. But lets not get too hasty I have time. " She said sitting across from him.

He grinned at her. " Of course! Lucy Bennet. Helped me out of a pickle once. I'd be glad to help her if I only knew what she needed help with... "

Lue smirked. " Like I said I have time, business does not have to be discussed right now. You have a lot on your plate. "

Klaus set his drink down. " Well then, how do you fancy a road trip with Stefan and I? "

She followed them to a storage unit. There were four other coffins in there, five if you count Elijah who was about to put away. She went to his coffin and looked at Klaus. " Give me a minute with him? " She asked.

Nodding, he and Stefan left. She opened the coffin and there he was. Caressing his face she sighed. " I will get you out of this soon. That's a promise. " She said closing it and letting the workers take him.

Klaus looked at her strangely. " Ready love? "

She nodded. " Yeah lets go. "

LP

For the most part, Lue was left waiting in hotel rooms while Klaus and Stefan handled their business. She had yet to bring up the deal and Lucy was getting impatient, but understood the predicament she was in.

Now here they were outside of the southern comfort drinking hole looking for a certain werewolf named Ray. Klaus had Stefan go in with him and she was under orders to stay in the car unless absolutely necessary. Sighing she turned the radio on and found a decent station. She spent the better part of two hours listening to the oldies station before They came back with a dead werewolf. Lue climbed in the back as they shoved the Ray beside her and got in themselves.

" Really? " She asked eyeing the body.

Klaus just smirked at her. The rest of the trip was spent in silence until they pulled into the parking lot of their hotel.

" What's going on? Surely you aren't going to take the body in the room. " She said confused.

" You're going to go get some sleep. Me and Stefan have some things to take care of. Should be back by tomorrow night, if not the next morning. " He said getting out and opening the door for her.

Sighing, she gets out and looks at him. " You bring me all this way and I don't get to be in on any action. How is that fair? " She asked.

He rolled his eyes. " Yeah go get some action, until you get bitten and have to come begging me for the cure. " He said telling Stefan to stay put while leading her into the hotel.

" As if I'd beg. " She said dully, but allowed him to lead her anyways.

Once they were in the room he made sure that she had everything she'd need to be comfortable. " Now when I come back we'll sit down and have a long over due chat about what exactly it is that you and Lucy want from me okay? " He asked.

Lue nodded and he left. She yawned and decided to take a hot bath and then go to bed.

LP

The next afternoon found Lue still alone so she called the concierge and had them send up a couple women to give her a mani/pedi. The two women only spoke spanish which was fine with her since she spoke the language fluently.

" ¿alguna vez has estado enamorado ? " She asked Patricia the manicurist. ( Have you ever been in love? )

" Si tengo Senorita. He estado casada durante diez años. " She replied. ( Yes I have. I've been married for ten years. )

Lue sighed. " Nunca he estado en el amor. Nunca he tenido el amor para el caso. " ( I've never been in love. Never had it for that matter. )

Patricia looked shocked. " Una chica tan guapa como tú ? Seguramente estás bromeando ? " ( a beautiful girl like you? Surely you must be joking? )

" No es broma. No se como a amar. " ( No joke. I don't know how to love. )

Patricia sighed. " La vida sin amor no vale la pena vivir . ( Life without love isn't worth living. )

" I'd have to strongly disagree with you on that. " Came Klaus' voice from the doorway.

Lue looked at him and could tell he had a long, bad night. " Finally, I was getting worried. "

He said nothing to her as he went to his suitcase and got some clean clothes and went into the bathroom for a shower. Patricia had kept her mouth closed the minute he entered the room. She wanted to tell her it was okay, but she probably sensed he was dangerous. When he came back out he was clean of all blood and dressed.

" Where's Stefan? " She asked as Patricia went back to work on her nails.

Klaus stopped pacing and looked at her. " He's out taking care of something for me. I see you found a way to pass the time. "

" Sure did. Please tell me this isn't going to be like this forever. " She said blowing on her nails.

Klaus rolled his eyes. " Be like what? "

Lue looked at him. " Like leaving me at the hotel while you and Stefan are off doing god knows what. I don't like throwing my title out there, but I'm the fucking cleaner! This is the longest I've went without getting my hands dirty and I'm going stir crazy. "

He grinned at her as Patricia finished and packed up her equipment and left. " One would think that after almost a hundred years of being the cleaner, that you'd want a break. "

" It's not that easy when people that I've met in that time frame keep calling in favors. " She said standing up, careful not to smudge her freshly painted nails.

" Ah which brings me to the favor that Lucy has called in for both of us. Do tell, what does the little witch want? " He asked looking directly in her eyes. Probably trying to compel her.

" Protection. " Was all she said.

Klaus looked in deep thought. " If all she needed was protection she could have come to me herself. "

Lue sighed. " The protection isn't for her. It's for someone special. "

His ears perked at that. " Special? Special how? "

" You've heard the legend of king Lycaeon? " She asked.

Klaus snorted. " Yes of course. The supposed original werewolf. "

" What if I told you the legend of the she wolf and king Lycaeon were somewhat related? " She asked seriously.

He had enough of her games. Grabbing her, he tried to compel her again. " Tell me. "

Lue knew better than to keep him waiting any longer. " There's a girl. A distant descendant from the ancient Lycan line. A direct descendant of Avis Chantore or the she wolf. No one knows where she came from or how strong she is, just that there are many supernatural beings after her. "

Klaus let her go and resumed his pacing. " That's not possible. King Lycaeon is a Greek myth. Even if he was real he'd have died long before me or my siblings were turned. There is no proof he existed. "

Lue narrowed her eyes. " And there was no proof that another doppleganger would be born either. Anything is possible, especially when it comes to supernatural beings. "

" Where is she? " He asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

" I'm not sure of the exact location, she's been traveling with Lucy. It's been the only way to keep her off of the supernatural radar. That's why she needed me to find you. You're the only one strong enough to keep her safe.

I know you just broke the curse and want to make your hybrids, and you know Lucy wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't absolutely necessary. " She said backing up a little, not sure of what he would do with all of this information.

Klaus stood there staring at her for a minute before growling loudly and went to leave. Before he opened the door he looked back at her. " Call the witch. I want to see the girl before I make any decisions. " He said and then left.

Lue went into her purse and carefully pulled her cell out and called Lucy.

_Finally! I thought I was gonna have to give you multiple aneurysms._

" Haha shut it. Look I just told him everything and he stormed out, not before telling me to get you and Khalee to Tennessee. " She said still blowing on her nails, making sure they dried right.

_Where in Tennessee? _

" Near Gatlinburg. You should be able to find us easily enough witchy poo. " She said using the nickname that Lucy hated.

_I have GPS so can it! We're roughly around three hours away from the Tennessee border. Text me the address of the hotel you're staying at._

" Gotcha. Look, I don't know how he's gonna react so be on your A game. I gotta go and get some type of sleeping arrangements for Khalee and other necessities. Call me when you reach the border. "

_Will do. Talk to you soon. _

After they hung up she dialed Klaus.


	9. The deal

A/N I'm loving how the story is going, but if you have any suggestions I'm all ears. This is still Elijah/OC even though he's " dead " yet again. It will be the last time because I'm not going to follow the Originals storyline. The new character will be Klaus/Oc since Hailey wont be in this story.

Chapter nine

Lue, Klaus, and Stefan were in the four bedroom suite that Lue had compelled for them. Klaus was as usual, pacing. It had been five hours since she had talked to Lucy. She called and texted with no answer and was worried.

" What could be taking them so long? " Klaus growled.

Before Lue could say anything her phone rang.

" Lucy! Where are you guys? "

She's gone Lue, they took her. I couldn't stop them.

Damn it! " Where are you? " Lue asked frantically.

I'm in Sevierville about twenty minutes away at a rest stop. Please hurry I've lost too much blood to use my magic.

Lue hung up and grabbed Klaus' car keys from the table. " You heard. No time. Be back soon. "

Twenty three minutes later she pulled into the rest area on route 441. There was only one car and she knew it was Lucy. Rushing to her car she saw that Lucy wasn't in it. She vamp sped into the rest room and saw so much blood.

" Lucy! " Lue screamed following the trail of blood. When she got to her friend she was barely breathing. Her face vamped out and she bit into her wrist and put it up to Lucy's mouth. " Drink. Please. " She begged.

Lucy tried to turn her head away but was too weak. " Don't you dare give up on me girl! " Lue yelled.

Finally she was able to get her to drink. After a few minutes her breathing improved and Lue felt that it was safe to move her. She carried her to Klaus' car and got her into the passenger seat.

" My bag.. It's in the trunk. " Lucy moaned.

Lue went to her car and got the key out of the ignition and opened the trunk. She grabbed the duffle then went back to Klaus' car, got in, and made her way back to Gatlinburg.

" They took her Lue. You have to find her. "

Lue looked at her friend sadly. " I will. Let's just get you to the hotel so we can get a locator spell done. " She said pulling out her cell and dialing Klaus.

Hello love.

" I found Lucy, she was almost dead. They took Khalee and we need to find her before they get too far away. " She said hanging up.

When they got to the hotel Lucy was feeling stronger and could walk by herself. Lue knocked on the suite door and they were let in by Stefan. Klaus was sitting in an armchair with a glass of scotch. When he saw them he stood.

" Lucy so nice to see you in one piece love. " He said.

Lucy glared at him. " Can it hybrid. " She snapped and grabbed her duffle and set it on a table.

Klaus held his hands up. " So the little wolf has been taken. Shouldn't be too hard to find. "

" Not hard at all. " She said taking a cell from the duffle and cupped it in her hands.

" You need something personal to find her. Do you think that's good enough? " He asked.

Lucy and Lue rolled their eyes. " She's a seventeen year old girl... Her cell is her life. "

The chanting began and she let go of the phone as it floated. When the spell was done it dropped to the table.

Lucy looked at them. " I know where they are. "

LP

Khalee was thrown in a small cage and left in the dark. One minute she and Lucy were using the rest room and the next she heard her scream and the bathroom stall was kicked open. Two men grabbed her and she was forced into their car. That was hours ago. Luce said that if she were to ever be taken to cooperate and keep herself alive long enough for her to come. The only thing was, she was tired of waiting.

" What did Lucy say... " She asked herself over and over.

Close your eyes. Imagine your hearing is a huge rubber band and stretch it as far as you can.

She closed her eyes and concentrated and heard three men directly above her.

What do you think they're gonna do to her?

Who cares as long as we get paid?

She looked a little young. You don't think they're a bunch of pedos do you?

The rubber band in her mind snapped and she gasped. All kinds of depraved scenes went through her mind. Panic spread through her as she felt her body start changing.

LP

Klaus had split up from Lue and Stefan once they got to the facility that the little wolf was being held at. He knew the kind of things that happened in a place like this. Two humans were on the level he was on. Both male. Klaus silently opened the door and crept up behind them

" What do you think they're gonna do to her? "

" Who cares as long as we get paid? "

" She looked a little young. You don't think they're a bunch of pedos do you? "

" Again, who cares? "

They never saw it coming. Instead of drawing their deaths out like he wanted, he just ripped their hearts out and headed to the lower level. There was a feminine scent down there that tickled his nose. He could hear whimpering coming from the door furthest to him.

The room had to have been at least twenty degrees cooler that the rest of the building. The second he entered he could hear light growling. He walked up to the cage and ripped the door off. Klaus couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was a small reddish brown colored wolf.

She came to the edge of the cage, but wouldn't come all the way out. He walked closer and she snarled at him, her yellow eyes gleaming in the dark.

" Easy love, there's only one alpha here. " He growled.

The rumbling of his growl made her whimper and pad towards him. Klaus knelt down to her level.

" You are just as remarkable as I was told. It's okay little wolf, you can change back now. No one is going to harm you. "

The wolfs body shook telling him she was changing back so he looked in the cage to see if her clothes were salvageable. No such luck. Sighing he took his shirt off and held it out behind his back for her to she was somewhat covered he lifted her in his arms and went to find Lue and Stefan.

LP

Lue got in the drivers seat. Klaus had been roped into sitting in the back because the young girl wouldn't let him go, growling every time he tried to sit her down. Stefan, of course was in the passenger seat. Once everyone was settled in she drove off.

" That was a little too easy. " She said after a few minutes.

" You obviously are used to doing things alone. " Klaus said softy due to Khalee falling asleep.

Stefan cleared his throat. " Or you're just not used to working with an Original. "

She rolled her eyes. " That too. "

Klaus' eyes drifted out of the window and for a second he could remember what it was like to be afraid. Everyone has fear even him. The young girl in his arms, or young woman, is running from her own version of hell. A run that he was so familiar with.

" I'll do it. " He said softly.

Lue looked at him through the rear view mirror and nodded.

When they got back to the suite Lucy sighed in relief. " Is she okay? "

Klaus ignored her and headed for the spare room. Lue watched him go with a strange look on his face and turned to look at her friend.

" She's fine, just tired. " She said going to the suite phone to order the biggest bottle of scotch they had.

LP

Klaus drew back the comforter and laid Khalee down. She snuggled into the pillow, much like a pup would her mother. He tucked her in and sat down on the side of the bed and looked down upon her. Like her wolf form she had crazy curly reddish brown hair and tanned skin. A living doll with werewolf fangs. After a few minutes he heard and smelled scotch being poured so he left the little wolf to get her rest and joined Lue in the sitting room of the suite.

" We'll have to leave first thing in the morning. " He said taking the bottle of scotch from Lue and pouring himself a glass and handed it back to her. " Where's Stefan and the Bennet witch? " He asked as if noticing for the first time that they were alone.

" Lucy was tired so I told her to go lay down in my room. Stefan said something about needing a better drink. " She said sitting down on the plush sofa.

Klaus sat next to her and sighed. " Lue I need to ask a favor of you. "

She looked at him strangely. " You can ask, that doesn't mean I'll do it. " She said smoothly.

" I seen the little wolfs true power. She needs to be protected. I need you to take her to Mystic Falls while Stefan and I go to Chicago to see a witch who can tell me why I'm not able to create hybrids. " He said giving her the puppy dog face.

Lue narrowed her eyes at him. " You just accepted responsibility and now you're trying to get out of it? "

Klaus rolled his eyes. " No love, I simply meant that being on the road with me isn't the safest place for her. As soon as I know what I need to make my hybrids I'll come back for her. "

Lue wanted to scream that at him, but didn't as a light bulb went off in her head. " If I do this for you, you'll have to do something for me. "

He smiled. Now they were getting somewhere. " Name it love. "

" You know what, or who I should say, I want. " She hissed.

" Ahh yes, you wish to keep your promise to Elijah. " He said grinning. " You have my word that when I return I will reunite you both. Now do we have a deal? "

" You promised Elijah to reunite him with your family and you shoved a dagger through his heart. Promise me that you will awaken him for good this time and no harm will come to us and we'll have a deal. " She said crossing her arms.

Klaus looked shocked. " Fine then as you wish. I promise to awaken him and leave you two to be happy and safe from me as long as the little wolf remains safe in your care. Good enough? "

Lue narrowed her eyes. " Yes. " She said looking at the clock that read two a.m. " I'm going to lay down now. We'll leave for Mystic Falls first thing in the morning. "

A/N Khalee is pronounced Cali


	10. Sneaking out and the ultimate punishment

A/N Hey I hope you guys liked the last chapter. This starts after Klaus and Stefan go to Chicago and awaken Rebekah, only to end up back in Mystic Falls because Stefan is hiding something...

Chapter ten

Khalees POV

A soft vibration woke Khalee up. She angled her head to hear if Lue was asleep from the next room. Hearing that she was, she looked at the text.

_**Are you still coming to the school? We have lots of pranks to pull.**_

Senior pranks.

Lue had enrolled her into Mystic high for the new school year that was a few days away. She had also introduced her to Elena who oddly looked like her with brown hair and eyes. Elena introduced her to Caroline and Bonnie. As far as anyone knew she was just a wolf who Lue was babysitting. From all the negative talk about Klaus from her new friends she could see why they never brought up the fact that she was being babysat for him.

Quickly, she typed her reply.

_**Yeah, just have to get around a vampires hearing. See you in twenty.**_

She knew that leaving Lues protection was risky, but she'd only be alone for a few minutes and then she'd be with a vampire and a witch. Still, it did make her feel guilty since she promised Klaus that she wouldn't put her self in danger. His words rang clear in her mind...

Flashback

She had awoken to Lucy shaking her. It took a few seconds to remember what had happened the night before.

" This is where I leave you Khal. You're safe with Klaus and Lue so listen to them. And remember I'm always one call away. " She said giving her a smile.

Khalee really didn't want Lucy to leave, but knew it wasn't going to be forever. She sat up and hugged her tight. They both heard a throat clear and looked towards the doorway. Standing there, was the man who had saved her. She remembered what he had said when she was in her wolf form.

_Easy love, there's only one alpha here._

Alpha. Her eyes lowered as if giving giving proper respect. He smiled his wolfish smile and nodded to Lucy. She nodded back, hugged Khalee once more, and left. He came all the way in the room and sat next to her on the bed.

" We're going to be splitting up today. Just for a little while. Lue will take care of you and keep you safe. " He said softly.

Still not looking at him she nodded. " Will you be away long? "

Sighing he grabbed her hand making her look at him. " Just be a good little wolf until we meet again okay? "

Again she nodded.

End flashback

She came out of her thoughts when another text came.

_**Don't forget the supplies.**_

Silently, she got out of bed and thanked god she propped her window open before laying down. That and sleeping in her clothes, shoes included. She slipped out and waited ten seconds to see if Lues breathing changed. Once she was in the clear she walked to the front of the B&amp;B and got the duffle she had hidden in one of the bushes. Shaving cream, toilet paper, spray paint, super glue... Thank god for the debit card Klaus had given her before they parted ways.

A few minutes later Caroline pulled up with Elena and they headed to the school. She could tell that Elena wasn't really feeling senior prank night, but Caroline was amped.

" We are going to remember these memories for the rest of our lives! " She gushed.

If only she knew...

Lues POV

A loud ass ringtone woke Lue up out of her sleep. She blindly felt around for her phone before answering.

" What? " She grumbled.

" I know you're taking care of a teenager now, but in bed by ten is a little harsh. " Came Klaus' voice.

" Fuck you, teens need rules and boundries. What do you even want? " She said finally opening her eyes.

She heard some shuffling outside of her door and smelled his scent. " If you were here, why did you wake me? "

He walked in and clicked end call. " We have a problem. The little wolf has gone AWAL. You were supposed to be watching her! " He snarled.

Focusing her hearing, she couldn't hear Khalee. Nor smell her. Fuck! She shot out of bed and threw on some clothes. " She can't have been gone long. I checked on her right before I laid down at nine. "

LPTTITP

Khalee, Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena had just finished setting up mouse traps right when you walk in the spanish room. Tyler had found some glow in the dark paint and decided to draw obscene pictures on the walls. Bonnie turned off the light so they could see it better.

The next thing they knew the mouse traps were going off and the light came on scaring the daylights out of all of them. It was just Matt who, by the looks of it, was working out.

Caroline stamped her foot. " Ohh! Oh, come on! Seriously?! Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?! "

Tyler laughed at his friend. " Forgot about senior prank night, huh? "

" Clearly. " Matt said.

" How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year. " Caroline said unbelievingly.

Elena nodded. " Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this. "

" I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this. " He said shaking his head.

Bonnie grinned. " Caroline's making us. "

" We're about to be seniors. These are the memories that will stay with us forever, and if we don't...

Elena cut in. " And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all? "

Caroline rolled her eyes. " Go ahead and make fun, I don't care. "

Tyler grabbed the glow in the dark paint and a can of shaving cream. " You're all lame. And I've got ten more classrooms to prank. "

Elena nodded to Khalee who picked up the super glue before heading out with her.

" Hey! Where are you guys going? " Bonnie asked.

Elena shrugged. " To superglue Alaric's desk shut. we're making memories. "

She smiles. Caroline smiles too as they leave.

" I love you! " Caroline yelled.

They get in the hall and see Tyler giving instructions to other students.

" Get the faculty toilet seats, and Dana needs bodies in the gym. Let's go. " He said.

Elena laughs and opens the double doors leading to Alarics classroom. Only for them to come face to face with Klaus.

" There's my girl. " He said looking directly at Khalee who looked down in shame.

" Klaus! " Elena said in a scared/shocked tone.

She tries to run, but he looks away from the little wolf in time to stop her. Khalee is still frozen in place.

" You are supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that? " He asked rhetorically.

Taking another look at Khalee he let his wolf side take over. " Lue is waiting for you outside. I suggest you don't keep her waiting. "

Elena looked at her in confusion. Khalee mouthed " I'm sorry " to her before making her way to Lue.

LPTTITP

Lue was steaming. She pushed Khalee into her room and slammed the door. She could hear her go into her own room and start pacing. This Elijah guy must be pretty amazing if she's going through all of this to get him back.

She laid down and wondered what was happening at the school. Tossing and turning for twenty minutes she had to resign to the fact that sleep wouldn't be coming. Klaus was angry with her, that she knew. But what would he do? With all of the things she has heard about him there was no telling.

About and hour later she heard footsteps coming down the hall and stop in front of her door. His scent wafted under the door. She pulled the covers up to her chin and closed her eyes. The door opened and closed but she heard nothing else after. Peeking through her lashes she could see that Klaus was seated in the rocking chair which scared the shit out of her.

" No use in pretending little wolf, I know you're awake. "

Sighing she sat up and looked at him through bleary eyes. " I'm sorry. "

He just sat there as if waiting for an explanation.

" Okay so I know you said to not go off alone and well, I don't really have a good excuse for why I did it. I just wanted to be normal and have a normal teenage experience. I'm sick of having to run because of what I am. " She said pulling her knees up to her chest.

Klaus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. " I can't say I'm thrilled that you deliberately disobeyed me, but I can understand being tired of not having any peace because of what you are. "

He got up and sat next to her. " I'm sorry about this love but I need you to be a good girl until I get back with my hybrids. " He said turning her face towards his so he could look her in the eyes. " You will stay with Lue until I get back. You will listen to her. You will not sneak out to see your friends. You will be a good little wolf. " He compelled.

A single tear fell from her eye. " I'll be good. I learned my lesson. You didn't have too do that. " She said laying back down and turning her back to him.

" I promise that it wont be like this forever. You'll have more freedom to come and go when I get back. " He said getting up. " Just be patient little wolf. " He said leaving.

LPTTITP

Klaus went from one room to another. Lues. He was still fuming that Khalee snuck out on her watch. walking in without knocking he saw her pacing and had her against the wall choking her.

" Do you have any idea what could have happened? I trusted you to watch her, now I have to assign someone to watch the both of you. " He growled letting her go.

Lue slid to the floor. She couldn't deny it, she fucked up. Big time. " She's a teenager who wants to do things without an adult around. I don't blame her. I should have made sure she was asleep before laying down. From this moment on she wont leave my sight. "

Klaus growled. " You better make she she doesn't. We made a deal. Your promise to poor Elijah hangs in the balance. "

He went in his pocket and placed a phone on her dresser. " This is for Khalee. My number's programmed and it has a tracker in it. I'd have given it to her when we had our chat, but I have a feeling she didn't want to be bothered anymore. "

She got up and looked at him. " What did you do? "

Grinning he shrugged. " Nothing you need to worry yourself about. A matter of importance was brought to my attention and I need to leave again. I shouldn't be too long. Stefan and my sister Rebekah will be staying behind to help watch over Khalee and Elena. "

She knew better than to argue.

LPTTITP

Khalees POV

The next day after school at cheer tryouts ( yeah she could be normal ) was awkward to say the least. Bonnie and Caroline acted as if nothing happened the night before, except the fact that Jeremy was seeing his dead ex's and Tyler being turned into a hybrid. It made her wonder if Elena had said anything about her knowing Klaus.

Khalee left them to go to the locker room to change into her work out clothes, or to make sure she didn't run into Elena that is. She was her first friend here and she knew she'd have to talk to her eventually. How do you explain that the big, bad, and evil hybrid is protecting you?

Leaving the school she headed to where Caroline was holding tryouts.

She saw her heading to the track. " Elena! " She called out.

She stopped walking and sighed as she saw Khalee. " I'm kind of busy. "

Khalee walked up to her. " Look I need to explain last night. "

She waved it off. " No need. You were working for Klaus and you were never really my friend. ' She said turning to leave only for Khalle to grab her arm.

" No! I don't work for Klaus. " She said turning Elena around and looking her in the eyes. " I am really your friend. Up until a month ago I hadn't even met Klaus. I've been on the run for most of my life. " She said sighing.

" I'm not a regular werewolf and that's all I can tell you. People have been after me and some want me dead. He is the only one strong enough to protect me from the people trying to hurt me. It's not an ideal situation and trust me I wish he wasn't my only chance at survival... But he is. I'm just asking that you forgive me for not telling you. And to accept that I don't have ulterior motives for being your friend. "

After hearing her side of things Elenas eyes softened. " I believe you. And you're right it's not ideal, but I've learned that life isn't. We don't choose our lives and because of that I fogive you. " She said looking over Khalees shoulder. " I think Lue is here. I'll see you tommorow. " She said jogging to the track.

Khalee turned around only to bump into Stefan. " If it isn't the little werewolf? Elena is under my protection so watch it. "

She rolled her eyes. " I don't need your permission to be her friend. " She said pushing passed him.

He turned her back around. " I'd stay away if I were you little girl. Wouldn't want you getting hurt on Lues watch. "

Lue was walking up when Khalees temper flared. " Was that a threat? " She yelled.

" What's going on here? " Lue asked getting in the middle.

Stefan grinned at both of them. " Nothing nothing. " He said walking away.

LPTTITP

By the time they got back to the B&amp;B Khalee was still fuming. She went straight to her room and slammed the door. There was something off. She looked around and saw a red light in the corner of her eye. Going to get a better look, she saw that it was a cell. Turning it on she saw a text message on the screen.

**_I know you're still mad, but I'd really love to hear your voice. Call me._**

Oh was he gonna hear it. She pressed send and waited for him to answer.

_Hello love I wasn't expecting a call so soon._

" Yeah? I bet. The only reason I'm calling is to yell at you. You know your croonie Stefan? Yeah well he's a major douche. There I was talking to Elena while waiting for Lue to pick me up and he comes over and tells me to stay away from her. And he threatened me. I swear that if it happens again I will bite him. " She went on and on. When she was done she took a deep breath.

_Are you done?_

" Yes. " She huffed.

_Good. I'll take care of Stefan there's no need to bite him love. Now besides Stefan being a, what did you call him? Oh yeah a douche. How was your day?_

She sighed. " Very boring. "

_Boring is good, safe even. Keep being bored and you'll be fine._

He was irritating. " You know what? You're a douche too. " She said hanging up.

She did her homework, ate dinner, and went to bed hoping things would get better.


	11. Klaus returns

A/N Hey guys sorry for the wait.

Chapter twelve

" I can't stand this place anymore! This town is too small and everyone knows everyone and this room at the bed and breakfast feels like a cage. " Khalee vented.

_Tis better to be safe and caged, than to be caged by the very men that want to do you harm little wolf. Perhaps when I get back we can look for a more suitable home?_

Home? She had never really had one. " It's more than that. I can't take all of this supernatural drama. And lets not forget I got attacked by a werewolf ghost. "

Yeah things had been crazy the past couple of days. Lue had some " business " to take care of and handed the leash over to Rebekah who left her to chase after Mat so she opted to help Damon clean up Stefan's mess.

Damon bent over to rolled a rug that one of Stefan's " meals " had threw up on. The next thing she knew she was pushed. Landing on the ground she could see a man beating the crap out of Damon. And then she finds out that all of the supernatural beings on the other side had been let out among the living. Just a normal day in Mystic Falls...

" Why couldn't you have taken me with you? " She moaned.

_Now love I've been made the one responsible for you. I have to put your safety first and where I am is no place for you._

" You mean with other wolves? That's no place for me? I can shift whenever I want, but can't. Not even during a full moon. Do you have any idea how painful that is? " She asked.

Silence

He knew she was right.

_Regardless little wolf, there are vampires everywhere and they're scared of getting bitten during the full moon. If they find out you can shift any time you want they'll come for you, vampires have always been afraid of werewolf bites. Especially Damon Salvatore._

Damn. She had never thought about it like that. " I still don't like it. " She said.

_It's not for you to like. Just be a good little wolf for a while longer. Now, tell me all about this Homecoming thing that Rebekah has absolutely forbade me from interfering with._

Khalee rolled her eyes. " That's all her. She's making me go, but I'd rather be somewhere else. It's not like I have a date or anything. "

_No male suitors? I was expecting for there to be at least one. I'm sure if push comes to shove Rebekah could compel someone..._

" Ummm how about no?! Can you say desperate? " She said cutting him off.

_Ah yes but then Rebekah has a certain flare for desperation. I forgot who I was talking to my apologies love._

She rolled her eyes again. " I'm just gonna show up and hope for the best. " She said sighing.

_Cheer up love. Isn't this what you wanted? Normalcy?_

Damn him for being right. " Yeah. " She said flatly.

LP

Lues POV

Stupid, annoying, Original vampire! Klaus had called Lue to bitch at her about Stefan going off of the grid. It wasn't her fault that Elena and her merry gang wont give up on him. So now she had to find him and get his psychotic ass out. Here she goes cleaning up other peoples messes again.

Going to Khalees room she knocked and then entered. The girl had been on the phone with Klaus for a while now.

" Hey get ready Rebekah needs you at the boarding house to try on dresses. "

She rolled her eyes. " I gotta go. " She told him and hung up. " Lets get this over with. "

Lue knew how the younger girl felt. " You wanted teenage experiences. And don't think I'm not gonna take pictures. " She said teasing.

They pulled up to the boarding house and Khlaee got out before the car even stopped all of the way.

" I'll be back for you later. I have some business to attend. " Lue told her before driving off.

After a while there was only one place left to look. The old police station. She pulls up and who does she see? Non other than Damon Salvatore. It was like deja vu from the night they first met. She waited for him to get in the station and followed, opting to listen to them from afar.

_Stefan: " You know, if you two are gonna keep me locked in here for the next decade, I think we can skip the routine visits. "_

_Damon: " You know I'm not a big champion in this whole Lexi-Recovery-Plan... but Elena thinks this place is gonna weaken you up, break you down and make you feel again... "_

_Stefan: " We should all listen to Elena, right? I mean her plans always work out so well, don't they? Why are you here? "_

_Damon: " What are you talking about? It's Family Day at of Vampire Rehab! So, I'm paying a visit to my baby brother. "_

_Stefan: " Go away. "_

_Damon: " Nahhh. I thought we could hang out, a little brother bonding. How've you been, Stef? Huh? "_

_Stefan: " You know, Klaus may wanna keep Elena alive, but that doesn't mean she's safe with Rebekah... "_

_Damon: " Liar, Liar pants on fire, brother. Klaus compelled you to protect Elena, and if you thought for even a second that she was in danger, you'd be working a lot harder. "_

_Stefan: " You got me. You got me! "_

_Damon " Yep. "_

_Stefan: " You got me. You're good. Congratulations! You can go now. "_

_Damon: " You really have given up. "_

_Stefan: " Actually, this is my happy face... "_

_Stefan: " What are you doing? "_

_Damon: " Screw this Lexi-plan. I think we could both use a drink. "_

Shit they were coming her way. Knowing they'd smell her any ways she let them find her.

" Well well well if it isn't the cleaner. Tell me what is it exactly that you do all day? Wait around for Katherine to call? " Damon said mockingly.

Lue narrowed her eyes. " I don't work for that bitch anymore. " She growled.

Stefan chuckled. " No now she works for Klaus. Let me guess, you're the calvary? Too late. "

Damon growled at Stefan's name slip. Lue backed up giving her space between them.

" Lets not forget that I could take both of you out. " She said firmly.

Khalees POV

Rebekah ordered six girls from school to help them pick homecoming dresses. As soon as she saw the orange halter/skirt she fell in love. It showed back and midriff but the skirt flowed out to give her a modest look.

Khalee cocked her head and heard someone enter the house. " Are you expecting some one? " She asked Rebekah.

" Yes I invited the Doppelganger for a chat. " She said filling three champagne glasses and hands her one. " Come on then lets not be rude and keep her waiting. "

They go into the foyer to meet Elena.

" Hey! What's up? " Rebekah asked cheerfully.

Elena's eyebrows furrowed. " You invited me over? To talk? Hey Khalee. "

" Hey " She said back.

Rebekah clapped her hands. " All right girls, have at it! "

Six girls in various jewel-toned colored homecoming dresses walk in the room.

" Okay, now twirl please. " She ordered and they twirled.

Elena rolled her eyes. " You compelled your own private runway show? "

Rebekah scoffed. " I need a Homecoming dress. So, what do you think? Pick one. "

" I'm not here to help you shop. I'm here to talk about why you don't want me to wake up Mikael. "

Rebekah rushes to one of the girls, grabs her neck and vamps out. " I said "pick one", Elena. "

" The... red one. "

Rebekah let the girl go. " There. It wasn't so hard, was it? " She said looking at the other girls. " Go away. Remember nothing. "

They leave and she turns to Elena. " You do not threaten me. You'll learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear? "

Khalee didn't like where this was going.

LP

Elena's POV

After she was rudely kicked out of the boarding house Damon called her back.

Big bad Original poppa found us. He wants us to lure Klaus back so he can kill him. The only thing is we need something important enough to him.

Elena furrowed her eyebrows. " We don't know of anything important enough for him to come back. "

_Well that's not entirely true... There is Khalee._

" What? No Damon. Whatever it is you're thinking just no. " She said fiercely.

_Come on Elena! We need him back in town, he has sworn to keep her safe. We put her in danger... It's a no brainier._

" No Damon. She's my friend. More importantly she's just a girl who has had to run all of her life. I'm not going to put her through anything else and neither are you. Find another way. "

The day of Homecoming

_I can't believe the gym flooded, not that I don't like the Lockwood property or anything, but this was supposed to go with out a hitch._

Caroline called first thing in the morning to give Khalee specific instructions for tonight. Khalee had just gotten out of the shower and still had the big fluffy towel wrapped around her.

She balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder and was painting her nails at the same time. It's called multitasking and Caroline could talk any ones ear off easily.

" I'm sure it will be great Care. We'll still get all dressed up and take pictures and make memories. Just be glad you have a date unlike me who will be going stag. " She dipped the brush back in the polish and blew on her wet nails.

Hearing the blonde girl huff on the other side of the phone she put her on speaker phone and sat it on the desk.

_I love Tyler, I really do but I can't handle him being in Klaus' clutches. It was nice of him to throw homecoming at his house though. Bonnie is going alone too maybe you guys could go together?_

Right because that would be pathetic. Khalee bent over to start on her toes. Looking over at the big grandfather clock she froze. There he was, the big bad wolf.


	12. Homecoming

Chapter Thirteen

" I'll think about calling Bon. Look I have to start getting ready so I'll call you back. "

Okay make sure you look flawless for group pictures tonight.

Khalee hung up, never taking her eyes off of him.

" Hello love. Miss me? " He asked with his signature grin plastered on his face.

She smiled a smile that blew him away for three point five seconds. " And just in time for homecoming, did you come to be my date? " She asked looking him up and down. " Do you even own a tux? " She teased.

The grin on his face never faltered as he moved his way over to her. " I'm a Mikaelson of course I own a tux. Though I don't think it would match what you're wearing. "

Khlaee looked down and blushed a bright red. " You are such a perv. " She mumbled, grabbing her dress and walking into the bathroom.

" I was just enjoying the view love. No need to be embarrassed. " He said from the other side of the door.

Heat spread from her stomach to much lower. " Yeah I bet. Older guys like you love robbing the cradle. "

Klaus laughed. He really and genuinely laughed. " Little wolf, it doesn't matter if the woman is seventeen or one hundred, I'd still be robbing the cradle. "

Something was really bothering her now. With all of the bad things she has heard about this man and here he was shamelessly flirting with her. He had never shown her anything but kindness and protection. Could he be who they say he is?

" Love is everything alright? " He asked.

She nodded, still lost in her own thoughts.

He sighed. " A head nod doesn't answer my question. "

" Yes I'm fine, just trying to concentrate on this corset. " She said trying to do the ties up.

The door opened and she felt fingers move hers out of the way. Good thing she had put her panties on. The corset got tighter under his skilled fingers.

" Had to take a few of these off in your time huh? " She asked breathlessly.

His breath tickled the back of her neck. " Yes. And I always put them back on. There is nothing more ravishing than a woman in a corset. That goes for any time period. You picked a nice color by the way. It suits you. " He whispered with his sexy accent.

When he was finished he turned her around. His blue/green eyes shined down on her. " Finish getting ready. I need to have a talk with your " jailer ". "

Khalee grinned at her nickname for Lue. " Okay. "

Twenty five minutes later she stood in front of her mirror putting the finishing touches on her make up. Lue entered her room with Klaus right behind her. He was surprisingly wearing a tux. She had been playing with him about being her date earlier, had he really planned on it?

" Looking good. " Lue said smiling.

She had a her phone in her hands ready to take pictures. " Oh god I thought you were joking about taking pictures. "

Lue shook her head. " No no no. This is your first homecoming. Now put your shoes on and say cheese. "

Khalee rolled her eyes but did as she was told. Klaus walked up to her with a beautiful purple lily corsage in his hands.

" Can't forget this. " He said slipping it on her wrist.

Wow. She was blown away. He took his place by her side and pulled her close to him. Lue snapped a few pictures and mock wept like a mother would do her daughter.

Khalee stepped away from Klaus after that. " Okay enough with the weirdness. Lets go before the glitter rubs off. "

" Lue will you give us a moment? " Klaus asked.

She left and he turned back to her. " Turn around. "

She did as she was told and felt something cold touch her chest. Looking down she saw a beautiful diamond necklace. The chain was delicate and the diamond was a teardrop. He fastened it and turned her back around.

" Now you're ready. "

LP

The party was in full swing when they got there. A band was playing in the back and Klaus escorted Khalee to the stage.

" Wait here I'll be right back. " He walked on stage and everyone cheered. " Good evening everyone! I wanna thank you for being here with me to celebrate! It's been a long time coming! "

Khalee looked at him in confusion. What the hell was he talking about. This was homecoming... It happened every year.

He came right back to her and she folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. " What is going on? "

He grinned at her. " All in good time love. "

Klaus immediately found Stefan and dragged Khalee over to him. She didn't want to deal with his doucheness at the moment but what could she do?

" Quite the Homecoming. " He said.

Klaus grinned. " I've been planning my father's funeral for a thousand years. Granted, in no version of it were any of these people invited, but you get the idea. " He said as they walked through the crowd.

Khalee was way beyond confused. His fathers funeral? This was supposed to be homecoming.

" So, what now? Stop running? " Stefan asked.

Klaus stopped. " Hm- now I reunite my family. "

" Your family. You mean the people you cart around in caskets? "

Woah. Khalee stepped back and looked at him in shock. She knew Elijah was daggered, but his whole family?

Klaus glared at Stefan and pulled Khalee back to his side. " None of that matters anymore. Mikael is gone. Bygones will be bygones. "

Klaus looks and sees the Homecoming Queen walking by. " Seems the Homecoming Queen still walks among the living, which leads me to believe Rebekah isn't here... Where is she? "

Khalee wanted to know too. She was sure Rebekah would have dragged her away by now.

Stefan shrugged. " I have no idea. I thought she was coming with Matt. "

Klaus stiffened next to her. " Oh, be honest now, Stefan. Where is my sister? "

Stefan looked him in the eyes. " I said I have no idea. How would you like me to take you to your father? "

" Well, it wouldn't be a party without the guest of honor, would it? Bring him to me. "

Stefan looked around. " All right. Perhaps there's something in it for me...? My freedom from your compulsion? "

Klaus grinned. " Oh, you want your freedom. Well, once he is dead and his weapon destroyed, you'll have your freedom. It'll be my pleasure to give it back. "

Stefan left them and they walked right into Tyler.

" Hey Ty. " Khalee greeted. She heard a low growl in the back of Klaus' throat. Gabbing his hand she rubbed his palm, effectively calming him.

" Hey Khal. Klaus. " He said smiling. " My mom would seriously freak if she saw all these people here. "

Klaus laughed. " Your mother won't be a problem: I compelled her to go to church and pray for your friends. "

Tyler laughed as well. " What are you talking about? "

" I want you to look around. There is Bonnie, there is Elena and Matt and there's your pretty little girlfriend Caroline. Epic dance was wrecked tonight and who came through with the party? You did. What a pal. But who are all these other people here? " Klaus said.

Khalee could tell he was manipulating him.

Tyler looked around. " I have no idea. I've never seen half these people in my life. "

" That's because I've invited a few dozen friends of my own. That`s my friend Mindy- picked her up along the way in Kansas. Did you know that there's an entire bloodline of werewolves in the heartland? That's Tony from North Dakota and let's not forget the Seattle contingent. " He said gesturing to his hybrids.

Khalee could feel them when they got to the party, but this was the first time she really noticed them. She looked at him and he acted innocent. Damn him and his damned compulsion!

" Are those people all hybrids? " Tyler asked.

Klaus nodded. " And they also love a good party. And they're like you were sired by me, they wish to serve their master. So if anyone should so much as make a move against me, they may feel obligated to retaliate. You're free to warn your friends. "

Tyler took off and Klaus once again dragged Khalee through the party.

" Ah look there's your friend Elena. " He said pulling her in that direction.

" Where`s your date? " He asked when they reached her.

Elena looked at Khalee indifferently.

" Hi I know it's weird for me too. " She told Elena hoping she'd understand.

Elena looked confused for a moment. " Ah yes it is weird indeed. Mat is getting me a drink. "

Khalee furrowed her brows.

Klaus offers her his drink. She rejects it.

Klaus smiled innocently. " Well, seems I have you to thank for Mikael`s demise. "

Elena looked at the ground. " He came at me. I didn`t have a choice. "

Klaus seemed to be looking through to her soul. " Still I´m impressed. It`s not easy for a human to dagger an Original. "

" It wasn`t the first time. " She said with strength.

Klaus laughed. " Right. Elijah. You seem nervous. " He said looking around.

" I´m not nervous. I just don`t like you. " She said glaring at him.

" Let`s get straight to the point then, shall I, love? People have been after me for 1,000 years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you`re thinking of trying, go for it, give it your best shot. You won`t succeed. " He said mockingly.

Klaus escorts Khalee in the house and takes a shot at beer pong.


	13. What happens when you get caught up

Chapter fourteen

A woman walks up to them. Khalee knew instantly that she was a hybrid.

" You have a visitor. " She said.

Klaus threw his ball. " Well, tell my visitor I`m on the brink of victory here. "

She got close to him making Khalee growl and Klaus turn and grin at her. " He said his name is Mikael. " She said.

He stiffened. " Then we mustn`t keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I`m gonna have a little chat with my dad. Tony, you know what to do. "

He looked at Khalee. " Stay with her. If something happens make sure she gets out. " He ordered another female hybrid.

Klaus went to the front door. Saying screw the protection, Khalee followed him. The hybrid girl tried to stop her, but she growled showing her teeth and yellow eyes. Peeking outside from behind Klaus she could see an older man.

" Hello, Niklaus. " He said looking behind him at Khalee.

Klaus growled, making her jump back and return to the hybrid who was protecting her. " Hello, Mikael. Why don`t you come in? Oh, that`s right. I forgot you can`t. "

" Or you can come outside if you want. " Mikael said.

" Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb. " Klaus said as his hybrid surrounded him.

Mikael smirked. " They can`t kill me. "

Klaus grinned. " True. But it`ll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they`ll pounce. "

" The big bad wolf. You haven`t changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they`re still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me. " He said mockingly.

One of the female hybrids pushes Elena to Mikael. " Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies. "

" Go ahead. Kill her. " He said.

" No! " Khalee yelled.

" No, Klaus. He`ll do it. " Elena begged.

Mikael tightened his hold on her. " If she dies, this lot will be last of your abominations. "

Klaus growled. " I don`t need them. I just need to be rid of you. "

" To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one. "

" You're wrong! " Khalee exploded. She covered her mouth in shock.

Klaus glared back at her, but the look was off. Like it was a half attempt. He turned back to look at the old man. " I`m calling your bluff, father. Kill her. "

" Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won`t have to. " Mikael rasped.

Klaus was getting very angry. " My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her! " He yelled.

It made Mikael laugh. " Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great. " He stabbed Elena with a dagger, she falls to the ground, dead.

Khalee ran to her body and cried. " No! "

Damon comes from behind and twists Klaus around and stabs the white oak tree dagger into his stomach. Elena gets up and laughs at Khalee.

" Sorry wolf girl you got the wrong Doppelganger. "

Mikael looked shocked. " Katherine... "

Katherine smiles. " Kaboom. "

She has two wolfsbane grenades in her hands and throws them at the hybrids. Khalee ducks for cover and only receives a few cuts and scrapes. Meanwhile, Damon is about to stake Klaus, when Stefan knocks him off of Klaus and holds him down.

" What are you doing?! " Damon yells.

Klaus takes the stake and drives it through Mikael`s heart making him burst into flames.

Damon caught his breath. " What the hell did you do? "

Klaus walked up to them. " He`s earned his freedom. Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You`re free. " He said un compelling him.

Stefan looks for Damon, but he was gone.

LP

Klaus was livid. He gave Stefan his freedom and how does he repay him? He steals his family. He stepped in Khalees room around seven A.M. to check on her. Or at least that was what he told himself he was doing.

He never meant for her to be put in that situation. Mikael was supposed to be dead. It seemed Stefans treachery knew no ends. Seeing Khalee in such a peaceful slumber he suddenly felt the weight of the day set in. Shedding his clothing he climbed into her bed and let her scent lull him to sleep.

By the time he felt her wake the sun was already high in the sky. She had shifted in her sleep at some point and ended up tangling her body with his. Couldn't say he minded in the least. The little wolf was a wonder to behold. The thought of turning her into a hybrid never even crossed his mind. No she was a mystery he wanted to solve.

Her face was in the crook of his neck. A growl formed in her throat as she rubbed her face deeper into his scent. The sound sent vibrations straight to his manhood.

Khalee still when she realized she wasn't alone in her bed. " Klaus? " She whispered into his neck.

He ran his hand up her spine and heard her mewl. " Yes love? "

She could smell his scent, but was still half asleep. " Just checking. " She said getting comfortable again.

He held her tight to him and for the first time in a long time he felt relaxed.

" Can I ask you something? " She asked a few minutes later.

He pried an eyelid open. " What is it little wolf? "

" Are you gonna wake Elijah up? Lue has done everything you asked her to do. She doesn't show it, but she misses him. I feel bad for them both. "

He sighed hard. " I would love nothing more than to keep my promise to Lue, but it seems that Stefan Salvatore has stolen my whole family after I gave him his freedom. " He growled.

Her head shot up and she looked at him in anger. " What? You should have let me bite him when I had the chance! Poor Elijah. "

Klaus rolled her over on her back and glared down at her. " You have so much emotion for a man you've never even met. " He said with jealousy running through his veins.

She actually had the audacity to laugh at him. " You swore to protect me. If he's your pack then he's mine too. I don't need to know him personally. Green looks great on you though. "

His beautiful little wolf had rendered him speechless. No words needed to be said though. Khalee sat up a little and rubbed her lips against his. When she pulled back she looked into his eyes.

" I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier, but I missed you. Please don't leave again. "

He smiled a real smile. " Your wish is my command love. Though I can't stay in this shabby place. "

Khalee climbed from under him and got out of bed to stretch. His eyes went straight to her midriff.

" I seem to remember a promise to find a home when you got back. You're back... " She left hanging.

He jumped up and picked her up by the back of her thighs. " Right you are love. We shall start looking immediately. " He said putting her down and picking his clothes off of the floor.

" I need to tell Lue about the Stefan situation. Get dressed and we'll go meet with a realtor after. "

Khalee took a long, hot shower and dressed in skinnys and an old Up In Smoke Tour Tshirt. Slipping on her white Nike high tops she grabbed her purse and opened the conjoining door that led to Lues room.

They both looked at her when she entered.

" Hey love I have to make a little detour. it seems I owe the eldest Salvatore a visit. You may come with me or wait here until I'm done. " He said giving her the choice.

She really didn't want to be left at the B&amp;B. " I'll go with you. I have a little weekend homework so I can do that while you talk to Damon. "

Lue cleared her throat. " I don't think that's a good idea. Damon may be able to control himself a lot better than Stefan, but he hates werewolves. "

Khalee looked at Klaus who looked like he agreed with Lue. Her heart sunk. " Well maybe I should go hide under my bed like a little girl every time some supersaturates being doesn't like me. " She said storming back into her room and locking the door.

She could hear them talking even when she put her headphones in.

" She should be terrified. It just shows that she has no regards for her own safety. " Lue said in an exhausted tone.

Klaus would have thought that Lue of all people would understand. " Of course she's terrified. She has been running her whole life, but she has also been cooped up in this scruffy bed and breakfast. " He said pausing for effect. " I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can to get Khalee. "

" What about Elijah? I did what was asked of me. Now Stefan Salvatore has all of your family and you have no idea where he is. " Lue knew the risk of saying what she said, but she made a promise to Elijah.

Just as she expected he threw her against a wall and wrapped his hand around her throat.

" Do you think I don't have every available witch trying to find MY family? You may have made a promise to Elijah, but so did I. Mikael is dead and I can't wake them. " He said dropping her to the floor and walking out.


	14. The near death experiance

A/N Hey guys I hope you liked the three chapters I put up the other day.

Chapter fourteen

Khalee climbed into Klaus' car with a scowl on her face.

" Cheer up love as soon as we find a stable home you'll have more room to roam. " He said putting a hand on her thigh.

She slid it off and looked out of the window at the trees passing them by. Completely missing the look of rejection on his face. They turned in to a long driveway that led up to a huge mansion.

" That's what you call a suitable home? " She asked.

Klaus grinned at her reaction. " Sweetheart I'm a thousand year old hybrid. In my lifetime I've come accustomed to the finer things in life. This is your life now. The world is at your fingertips. All you have to do is ask. "

He parked the car and vamp sped over to her door, opening it for her.

" Such a gentleman. " She said getting out.

Klaus grabbed her hand and led her up to the front door. " Let me give you the grand tour. "

LP

Lue had tracked Stefan down after Khalee left with Klaus. She couldn't trust Elijah's well being with him any longer. Hopefully he'd be in an negotiable mood.

Stefan looked up from his news paper and rolled his eyes. Lue sat across from him and crossed her arms.

" I think it's time for a chat. " She threw out there.

He sat his paper down. " I'm listening. "

She sighed. " Look we both know why I got caught up in Klaus' madness. "

" Yeah yeah you want to undagger Elijah. " He said indifferently.

She nodded. " So you can see my dilemma. I fulfilled my end of the deal and now Elijah hangs in the balance. "

Stefan grinned evilly. " That's really not my problem now is it? "

" Look I know they screwed you over in the game okay, but I made a promise that I intend to keep. " She said hoping he would be reasonable. Who was she kidding?

He seemed to think about what she had said for a moment. " You see I would love to help you but that would mean giving up one of the very people that backstabbed us in the first place. "

Damn you Elijah.

" I really am trying to stay out of this mess but like I said, I made a promise. Even if it means going through you and your friends. Don't forget who you're dealing with. " She said getting up and leaving him to think.

LP

Khalee went to school the next day with a lot on her mind. Klaus had already bought the huge mansion before hand so she had to deal with all of the construction crew and the loud noises that came with themm.

Bonnie met up with her in the parking lot with a bag from party city. Crap! She had totally forgot about Caroline's birthday!

" OMG I totally spazzed. " She said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. " Well from what I seen at " homecoming " you have a lot going on... You know, with Klaus? "

Oh god. " Bonnie it's not like that. I don't work for him. He's just protecting me from some very bad people. "

" You don't owe me an explanation Khalee. I just don't like it. " She said walking over to Elena who was decorating Caroline's locker.

" Hey, sorry I'm late, I… I got held up. " Bonnie said.

Khalee stared at them for a second before Elena noticed her and waved her over.

" Elena... " Bonnie said lowly.

Elena glared at her best friend. " Stop it Bonnie. It's not her fault and she's our friend. " She said as Khalee walked over. " Can you pass me the balloons? " She asked Bonnie.

Getting them she said " Thanks. What got you running late? " She asked handing Khalee some of the balloons.

Bonnie looked between her and Khalee. " I was... working on some new spells. You? "

" Working out with Alaric. So, I have something I need to tell you, and you're not gonna like it... "

Khalee drowned them out as she started blowing up baloons and taping them festively on Caroline's locker.

Turns out, she skipped school that day. Khalee got in her new Escalade and sighed. She sent a photo of the decorated locker to Care before heading into town to get her a birthday present.

Pulling in front of the Forbes house she walked up and knocked on the door. No one answered. Pulling out her phone she texted Care.

_What are you doing?_

_Hey Khal what's up?_

_I was gonna drop off your birthday present but no one answered at your house_

_Yeah Bonnie, Mat, and Elena came to cheer me up. We're at the Salvatore crypt you should come._

Damn. Klaus only knew about her dropping the gift off. Sighing she dialed his number.

_Hey love are you on your way home?_

" Ummmm well Caroline wants me to meet her and the others for her birthday... " She said holding her breath.

_Hmmm do tell. Where is this little shindig being held?_

" She said they were heading to the Falls. " She lied.

_I don't really like it, but I did promise that you could have to space to roam when I got back. Go and have fun._

Khalee grinned. " Thank you. "

Khalee met them in the woods and they started searching for the crypt.

" There it is! " Elena yelled.

Bonnie shivered. " This is creepy, even for us. "

" No, Caroline was right... technically, she's dead. Sorry. But you don't need a birthday, you need a funeral. You need to say goodbye to your old life, so that you can move on with your new one. " Elena said.

Caroline looked a little skeptical. " Okay... Here lies Caroline Forbes- "

" -Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hopscotch champion... " Elena continued while sticking candles into Caroline's birthday cake with each word.

Bonnie smiled. " ...friend, daughter, overachiever... "

" ...Mean girl, sometimes, no offense. " Mat said.

Care shrugged. " Ah, none taken. "

" I didn't know her, but her vampire counter part is kick ass. " Khalee chimed in making everyone laugh.

" She was 17, and she had a really good life. So rest in peace, so that she can move forward. That's what you really need. What we all really need... Amen, or cheers or whatever. Bonnie? " Elena asked.

Bonnie lit the candles with her powers.

Elena smiled. " Nice! Okay, make a wish. " She said holding the cake out to Caroline, who closes her eyes and makes a wish.

Everyone gets a slice of cake. Matt takes the bottle of tequila from Bonnie, but Elena snatches it from his hand and drinks.

" Ah-ah. I need it more than you do, trust me. Caroline, what are you doing? " She asked.

She stops texting and tries to act natural. " What? Nothing. "

Elena rolls her eyes. " Okay, you're a bad sober liar; you're an even worse drunk liar. "

Mat holds the bottle out to Khalee who refuses. Lord knows what Klaus would do if she came home drunk.

Care looked guilty. " I might have texted Tyler. "

" Caroline... " Elena said exasperated.

" What? I'm delicate. " She said defensively.

Bonnie glared. " Give her a break! You can't control what everyone does all the time. "

Khalee rolled her eyes. Of course it would be Bonnie who got the liquid courage to start and argument.

Elena looked hurt. " Wow. "

" Ouch, Bon. " Mat said.

Bonnie looked away. " Sorry, I know it's Caroline birthday, funeral or whatever but, I just feel it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town. "

Elena sighed. " I'm doing it to protect him, Bonnie. I want to give him a chance to have a quiet normal life. "

" He should be able to choose how he wants to live it, you're taking his choices away. " She said standing.

Elena looked scared. " Bonnie, you can't tell him. "

" Why? Are you gonna compel me not to? " She snapped.

Khalee didn't have any input here since she didn't really know Jeremy. Which left it up to Mat to break the awkwardness.

" You know, you guys are ruining a perfect funeral. "

Bonnie sighed. " I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go sleep it off or something. Happy birthday. " She told Caroline before she left.

" Oh! Care I almost forgot your present. " Khalee said digging in her bag and pulling out a black box and handing it to her.

Caroline opened it and gasped. " Wow. These are beautiful. " She said taking the two delicate silver hair combs out. The decoration was two diamond leaves. " Thank you so much. " She said hugging her.

" You're welcome. Happy birthday. " She said.

Tyler entered the crypt and was surprised to see all of them. " Sorry, I didn't mean to crash the party. Hey Khal. "

Khalee knew she was in trouble the second he walked in. " Hey Ty... "

Matt gives him a disapproving look. " So, don't. "

" No, it's-it's okay. " Caroline said looking at Tyler. " Hi. "

He nods at her. " Can I talk to you for a sec? It's kind of important. "

They go to leave.

" Wait! " She said. They both look back at her. " Please don't tell him you saw me here. "

Tyler nodded and they left. Khalee was relieved,

" Are you okay? " Elena asked Matt.

He took the tequila from her and takes a swig. " Yeah, I want her to be happy, you know? It's what I want for all of you guys, in the middle of this crazy life you got stuck living. "

Elena frowned. " Is that how you see it? That we're stuck? "

" I'd say it's attached itself to you all pretty tight, yeah. " He said.

She thought about his words for a second. " Bonnie is right, you know, I have no business messing in Jeremy's head. I just don't know what else to do. He is in danger here. I can't lose anyone else that I love. "

After a while Elena said " Great, we've been abandoned. Okay, we're going on a search party, I don't trust that she won't get back together with him. "

" Caroline! " Matt called out.

Elena stumbled a little in her drunken state. " Come on, Caroline we don't have anymore drinks! Matt's being haunted by the Fell ghosts. "

She said playfully nudging Matt with her shoulder. He nudges her back and smiles. Suddenly, someone knocks Matt out. Stefan comes out and grabs both Khalee and Elena and whips them away.

Stefan takes them to his car and forces them in, not before tying wolfsbane soaked ropes around Khalees wrists. They burned very bad and weakened her instantly.

" What are you doing, Stefan? " Elena asks scared out of her mind.

Elenas phone rings. Stefan answers it.

" Hello Damon, she's a little busy right now. "

_Why the hell do you have Elena's phone?_

" I'm making my next move. Let me ask you something...what will Klaus do if he can't make anymore hybrids? What will he do if he loses the one person that he was entrusted to keep safe? "

" What? " Elena and Khalee yelled.

Khalee didn't know what to do. The wolfsbane made her too weak to fight him.

_Stefan, leave her out of this._

Stefan rolls down the window and throws her phone out of it, onto the road below.

Elena unbuckled her seat belt. " What are you doing? Stefan, let us out of this car. Do you hear me? Let us out of the car! " She yelled crying out.

" So, what's the plan, Stefan? What's the big move you're making? "

Stefan looked like a mad man. " I took Klaus's family to make him suffer. I'm not gonna let him make himself a new one. "

" So, what are you gonna do, huh? Are you gonna lock me in some cave and keep me hostage? "

Stefan thought about it for a minute. " Maybe. Maybe, I'll just turn you into a vampire. "

His answer shocked and scared the shit out of both girls. " Stop the car, Stefan! Stop the car, Stefan! "

He takes his phone and calls Klaus.

_Stefan, how nice to hear your voice._

His voice soothed Khalee. Somehow she knew they would be okay.

" Tell your hybrids to get out of town, Klaus. "

_Well that's not gonna happen until I get my coffins back._

" Okay, well then I'm gonna drive your blood source and your wolf girl off of Wickery Bridge. "

_I don't believe you Stefan. You won't kill either one of them._

Stefan bites his wrist and forces it into Elena's mouth and forces her to drink his blood.

" No! No! No! What are you doing? " She sputtered

_What's going on?_

He sounded really concerned.

" I just fed her my blood. No more hybrids if she's a vampire. " He said maniacally

_You won't do it._

" Really? Try me, because your coffins are next to go. Say goodbye to your family Klaus. " Stefan taunted.

" Stefan, slow down! Stefan! Stefan ,stop it! " Elena screamed.

_Fine, I'll send them away, you win._

" Stefan, stop... Please... " Khalee whispered weakly.

_Stop the car, Stefan!_

Klaus really sounded worried at the sound of Khalees weak voice.

Stefan roughly stops the car. Klaus hears this and hangs up.

Elena gets out of the car quickly and runs away from the car.

" Get back in the car. " He yelled.

Elena was crying uncontrollably at this point. " Stay away from me. "

" Elena, get in the car. " he repeated.

" How could you?! My parents died going over this bridge. I almost died. You knew that. You're the one who saved me. " She yelled.

" Look, he had to believe that I would do it, alright? Your fear sold it. " He said in a softer voice.

" What if he hadn't? " She asked.

" He did. "

" Well, what if he hadn't? "

" He did Elena! He backed down! He has a weakness. If I know his weakness, I can destroy him. " He yelled.

It looked like he broke her heart all over again. " After everything, that's what mattered? Destroying Klaus? "

" Destroying Klaus is all I've left. " He whispered.

" You had me! " She yelled.

He looked so sad. " I lost you the minute I left town with him. You just haven't let yourself admit that yet. "

" Is that what you're doing? Trying to make me hate you?" She asked.

He sighed. " I don't really care what you think about me anymore, Elena. "

Stefan drags Khalee out of the car and gets back in and drives off. Elena watches him leave and continues to cry. She went to her friend and untied the wolfsbane ropes and threw them to the side.

" khalee are you okay? " She asked.

She tried to nod her head but was too weak.


	15. Elijah

A/N Hey guys I have decided to make this a three part story. The next chapter will be the end to part one. And expect more twists.

Chapter fifteen

Klaus pulled right up to where Elena and Khalee were and was on them in seconds. His face had a mixture of concern and relief on it. He bent over and picked her up.

" Come on I'll take you home. " He growled at Elena. He went and laid Khalee gently in the back seat and then headed towards Elena's house.

Khalee stirred a little in the back. " Elena? "

" I'm here. We're fine. " Elena reassured her.

Klaus looked at her through the rear view mirror with worry all over his face. Elena noticed.

" You care about her don't you? " She asked.

He ignored her. They pulled up to her house. Before she got out she looked at him. " She cares about you too. Please don't hurt her. She's special. " She said getting out.

LP

Klaus walked in the mansion after curing Caroline's wolf bite. He knew that Khalee had lied about where she was, but he really couldn't find it in him to be mad. As usual he went into her room to check on her. He heard her shower running so he sat down and waited.

The water stopped and a few minutes later she came out in nothing but a towel. Seeing him she looked down knowing he was furious.

" I know you're mad but can we please do this tomorrow? " She asked softly.

He got up and started rummaging around in her drawers. Finding a thin nightgown he walked over to her and dried her all the way off and slipped it over her head. Lifting her head with his fingers she finally looked in his eyes. She saw something there that she had never saw before.

She wanted to tell him that she was sorry and she wouldn't lie to him again but before she could do that she collapsed. Klaus caught her just before she hit the ground. He went and pulled back her covers and laid her down.

" Klaus? I feel funny. "

The wolfs bane must have really did a number on her. Biting into his wrist he put it up to her mouth. " Drink love. " He whispered.

Once he was satisfied he pulled his wrist back and wiped her mouth. " You'll feel a lot better in the morning. Sleep well little wolf. "

A few hours later Khalee woke from a nightmare. One where Stefan really drove them over the bridge. She could practically feel the water in her lungs. Getting up she left her room and went to find Klaus. She found him in his room, belly down, sleeping on his huge bed.

He didn't even move when she walked all the way in telling her that he was beyond tired. She contemplated just going back to her room and not disturb him. When she turned to leave his arm shot out and grabbed her, pulling her down on the bed.

His arm circled around her waist and face buried in her neck. " Sleep love. No more nightmares. " He whispered.

LP

The next day Klaus had left to reason with Stefan. Khalee was under strict orders to not leave the mansion. One would think that having a whole mansion to ones self would be fun... One would be wrong.

What was worse is Caroline wasn't answering her phone and Elena and Bonnie went on a road trip. Walking out of the back sliding doors she was met with an acre of land. The grass was lush and green. It was also empty. Saying the hell with it she went online and found some flower and plant shops that deliver.

She ordered eight lilac bushes. Yellow, purple, white, and red. Cherry blossom trees, a willow sapling, sun flowers, rose bushes, and of course she had to have a garden with fresh fruits and vegetables. Klaus had said that the whole world was at her finger tips after all. She never had any of the things he gave her growing up so she fully intended to enjoy it.

By the time Klaus returned she had landscapers there ordering them around.

" What's this love? " He asked walking up to her from behind.

She looked back at him with a smirk on her face. " This is going to be my garden. " She said giving him a side hug.

He nuzzled her neck a little before looking at what the workers were doing.

" No I want one of each color of lilacs to go around the pool and the other set to be planted at least fifty yards away from each other. " She ordered.

Klaus grinned. " Looks like you've put my credit card to good use. "

Turning back to him she grinned. " I got bored. I'm also hungry. There is no human food in the house. "

He knew he forgot something. " Well love we can't have that. " He said pulling her towards his car.

LP

Klaus held the door open for Khalee as they entered the grille. It wasn't his first choice, but his little wolf insisted. He pulled her chair out for her and the waitress took their drink orders.

Khalee had never been treated this good before. Opening doors for her and pulling out her chair? She had only seen men do stuff like that in movies.

" Where did you learn to be such a gentleman? " She asked.

He thought on it for a moment. " Well love I guess I learned it from Elijah. He will forever and always be the ultimate gentleman. "

This was the first time he had mentioned Elijah without her bringing him up. " Is he older or younger than you? " She asked.

" Older. " He said shortly.

She looked at her place setting. " You must miss him. " She said softly.

He reached across the table and grabbed her hand making her look at him. " I promise love, as soon as I get my coffins back you'll meet all of them. "

" All? How many siblings do you have? " She knew about Elijah and Rebekah. How many more can there be?

Klaus laughed. " I have three brothers and one sister. Well, I had another sister and brother but they died when we were humans. "

Khalee looked down. " I'm sorry. "

The waitress brought their drinks and got out her pad to take their order. Klaus didn't want human food so she ordered a medium rare hamburger. When the waitress left he smirked at her.

" Medium rare? That's my girl. " He said as his cell started ringing. " I have to take this love. Be right back. "

She could hear him on the phone with one of his hybrids. Apparently he got Bonnie to tell him where his family is. Sighing she flagged down the waitress got her order to go.

LP

Danny, one of Klaus' hybrids shoves the coffins that hold his family into one of the undecorated rooms in the mansion. Klaus and Khalee followed them in.

" You've got your family back. Finally. You gonna wake them? " Danny asked.

Klaus shook his head. " Not quite yet. I still have some unfinished business to take care of. "

Danny was confused. " What business? "

Suddenly, Danny starts squirming and then falls to the floor dead. Klaus pulls Khalee behind him seeing Elijah standing with Danny's heart in his hand.

Elijah dropped the heart on the floor and looked at his younger brother. " So, Niklaus... "

Klaus looked back at his older brother. " Elijah? "

" What did I miss? " He asked. " You look surprised to see me. So it wasn't you that removed the dagger from my chest? "

" You look like you could do with a drink. And we have a lot to discuss, so shall we? " He asked trying to get Elijah away from Khalee.

Elijah attacks him. Klaus doesn't have time to throw Khalee out of the way before the both flew through the window. As soon as Khalee hit the ground she could feel her ribs crack. She cried out as Klaus' body collided with hers.

In his angry state Elijah, who hadn't noticed Khalee, went from angry to concerned. He vamp sped to the young girl and pushed his brother off of her. Khalee was clutching her ribs and trying hard to get air in her lungs.

" Oh dear. " He said biting into his wrist.

Klaus pushed him out of the way and bit into his own wrist. Khalee knew the drill and started drinking. " That's it love. "

After she was healed and feeling better Klaus looked at Elijah.

" I know you have every right to be mad at me. But I kept my word, I reunited you with our family. "

Elijah attacks him again, Klaus vamps speeds back in the house and undaggers Kol and threatens Elijah with the dagger. " Don't make me do this to you again Elijah! "

Elijah walked up to him. " Come on. Use it. I dare you. You'll have Kol to deal with. "

Khalee didn't want to have any thing else to do with their craziness so she went in the kitchen and let them work it out on their own. Her body was still healing and she just wanted to eat her food and then go to bed.

LP

Lue was pacing her room at the B&amp;B. Dealing with the Salvatore brothers was proving harder than she thought. She stopped in front of her window and wondered why she let Elijah get under her skin. It's not like they spent any real time together. But the time they did share...

The wind in the room shifted making Lue turn around sharply. There he stood in his impeccable custom suit with a small smile on his face.

" Elijah.. " She whispered and vamp sped into his arms, much like she did the night Klaus daggered him.

He held her close and kissed the side of her neck. " Hello there. "

She pulled back, but he didn't let her go. " How? " She asked.

" No more talking. " He said before crashing his lips on hers. His hands slid down her ass and to her thighs, lifting her up.

Sliding up her dress he was delighted to find that she wasn't wearing underwear.

His mouth latched onto her clothed nipple while a hand traveled down south, parting her lips with his fingers.

" Elijah! " She moaned arching violently.

" Hush. " He whispered as he slid two fingers into her dripping core. " Hmmm you're tight. " He moaned.

Time to turn the tables. She vamp sped them both to where he was on his back on the bed. Sliding down a little she started unbuckling his belt. Getting frustrated she ripped his custom made slacks and literally ate his rather large cock.

" Fuck! " He yelled, thrusting into her mouth.

Lue hummed sending jolts of pleasure up his shaft. Elijah grabbed her hair and lifted her head off of him. He tried to flip her on her back, but she wrestled away from him and got on her hands and knees, spreading herself wide open for him to see.

He had never seen anything more sexy in his life. Dropping his ruined slacks to the floor and ripping his dress shirt and tie away he stepped up behind her and gave her leaking core a few rubs making her shiver in anticipation.

Lining his cock up with her center he plunged deep into her.

" Ohhhh. " She moaned trying to get used to his size.

Elijah gave her ass a hard slap before pulling out and slamming back into her. It was too much too soon for her. She tried getting away but he slapped her ass again.

" Take it all. " He ordered.

His hands were on her hips as he ground his cock deep in her pussy, rubbing against her cervix.

" Too much Eli so deep. " She panted.

" Perfect. " He growled.

She held on to his wrists and lifted her body so her back was pressed against his chest. " Please don't stop Elijah. " She begged.

She was leaking love juice everywhere and her inner muscles clenched around him. His hips vamp sped into her and the veins under his eyes stood out and his eyes turned red.

" Oh God yes. "

Lues fangs extended involuntarily. Looking up into his red eyes she growled and started meeting him thrust for thrust.

" Yes yes Elijah fuck me yes! " She cried out grabbing his wrist and sinking her fangs in.

Elijah pounded her mercilessly as her pussy milked his cock. " Fuck. " He growled and plunged his own fangs into her throat.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before he licked the last drops of blood from her neck. Rolling over he tangled his body with hers.

" I really missed you. " She said sleepily into his chest.

He held her tighter and caressed her hair. " I don't deserve you. " He said but she had already fallen asleep.


	16. The Mikaelson ball

Chapter sixteen

" Oh Care I'm so sorry. " Khalee said into her phone.

Someone had turned her dad and he refused to transition.

He just gave up Khal. How could he do that?

She didn't have an answer for her. Khalee had never met her parents and couldn't relate to what she was going through.

" Do you want me to come over? Klaus doesn't want me out alone with Stefan running around but I'm sure he'd understand. " She offered.

No no it's okay I know you have a lot going on over there. Just call me later okay?

" No problem Care. Keep your head up. " She said hanging up.

There was a knock at her open door. Looking over she saw Elijah standing there.

" Hey. " She said.

" Hello little wolf. May I come in? " He asked.

She nodded. He came in and sat on her bed so she turned in her chair to face him.

" I wanted to apologize for hurting you. I was so angry at Niklaus that I didn't even scent you out like I normally would. " He explained.

Khalee smiled. " I don't blame you. I feel fine so don't feel bad. I've had much worse. "

" Ahh yes Lue told me that you have been on the run your whole life. " He said crossing his leg over the other. " Do you know who's chasing you? " He asked.

Khalee was about to answer when Klaus cleared his throat from the door way. " Enough of the interrogation Elijah. " He said glaring at his older brother. " Khalee love you garden is looking a little dry. Be a dear and go water it. Then we can go to the grocery store, it seems that Elijah has invited the Salvatore brother to dinner tonight. "

" What!? " Khalee yelled jumping out of her seat. " Stefan Salvatore tried to kill me the other night. "

Klaus had a smug grin on his face at her out burst.

Elijah stood. " I'm sorry little wolf but we have grown up things to discuss. " He said patting her head like she was a child. He walked out leaving her stunned.

" If Stefan takes one step near me I'll bite him. " She told Klaus who grinned at her.

" Here's hoping love. "

LPTTITP

Elijah opens the door, Stefan and Damon are standing outside.

" Niklaus, our guests have arrived. " He called out.

Klaus came into view. " Damon. Stefan. Elijah tells me, you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men, shall we? "

" It's better to indulge him. " Elijah said walking past them into the room that held a small table with four place settings.

Klaus grinned as he got his own way.

" I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. Fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told I had to cause you would hear us out. " Stefan said still stepping away from Damon who didn't look so sure about this plan.

Klaus chuckled. " Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours. " He said taking his seat.

Elijah sits followed by Damon, who dragged Stefan along too, and proceed to eat and drink.

Khalee enters the room and glares at Stefan. He doesn't even look her way. Rolling her eyes she takes the bottle of wine from the hybrid and proceeds to fill every ones glasses.

" Thank you, love. " Damon says.

" You lost your appetite. " Klaus said grinning looking at Khalee. " Don't worry mate she wont bite unless provoked. Love would you please give us a few moments to speak? " He asked.

Giving one last glare to Stefan, she left them to talk.

Damon kicked Stefan under the table. " I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home. "

He smiled unpleasantly and started eating.

Klaus grinned smugly. " That's the spirit. Isn't it nice? Four of us dining together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother? "

" Well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier. " Damon's said eating a piece of meat and winking at Elijah.

Klaus looked at his older brother. " Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through. "

" Kind of like you and Rebekah, right? Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her. " Stefan said hitting below the belt.

Klaus knew that was coming. " If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah. "

" Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert. " Damon said taking a drink of his wine.

Stefan laced his finger together. " We're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses. " He said making Klaus grin.

" I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself. "

Elijah: Stefan. Where is the lovely Elena tonight?

Stefan: I don't know. Ask Damon.

Klaus laughs. " I'm sorry, you've missed so much. Uh-trouble in paradise. "

Stefan didn't like that one bit. " One more word about Elena and this dinner's over. "

" Really? Coming from the man who not only tried to drive her off of the wickery bridge, but also a innocent young girl as well. " Klaus growled.

Elijah looked between his brother and Stefan.

" You know what, probably best just to keep Elena and Khalee in the do not discuss pile. " Damon offered.

" You're probably right. " Klaus agreed.

" Yeah. " Damon said.

Klaus couldn't leave it alone though. ' It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelgänger, still so strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia? "

If Elijah were human he'd definitely be blushing. " Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved? "

" Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line. " Klaus said.

" Well, we're not going anywhere Elijah. Please, do tell. ' Damon said raising his glass.

Elijah nodded. " When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus. "

Klaus shook his head. " I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much. "

Stefan was delighted to hear this. " Wait a minute, so you both loved the same girl? "

Elijah smiled. " Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I... grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother? "

Klaus nodded. " But in the end we realized the sacred bond of family. "

" Family above all. " Elijah and Klaus raise their glasses. They clink their glasses together.

LPTTITP

Khalee sat at the top of the grande staircase and listened to them as they talked. It was interesting to say the least and she had tons of questions. When Klaus suggested that they leave Elena to marry Matt she almost laughed out loud. That would never happen.

She was lost in her thought when she heard Stefan cry out and a body hit the wall. Running down the stairs she could smell burnt flesh. Entering the room they were having dinner in she saw Klaus burning Stefan's hand in the fire place.

" What are you doing? " Damon asked Elijah.

Klaus continues to hold Stefan in the fire, his arm is badly burnt.

" Stop! " Damon yelled.

Elijah let him go and when he saw Khalee he jumped at her. Her eye went yellow and she gave him a warning growl. He put his hands up and backed away.

" Now, bring me my coffin before I burn him alive. " Klaus threatened.

Damon looked like he had a plan so he agreed. " I'll get it. " He said turning to leave.

" Go with him, brother, you keep him honest. And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family. " Klaus promised.

Stefan looked like he was in a lot of pain. Khalee knew she shouldn't care, but she did.

" Go ahead and kill me, I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin. "

Klaus pulls Stefan out of the fireplace. " You really have given up, haven't you? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper? " He pushes Stefan. Stefan pushes back. Suddenly, Elijah and Damon re-enter the room.

Klaus looked confused. " Elijah... why haven't you left? "

" Where are you manners, brother? We forgot dessert. " Elijah said as a hybrid came up to him with a tray in her hands. He lifted a cloth off of the tray revealing two daggers.

Klaus knew who he had woken up. " What have you done? "

Elijah looked at Khalee and then back at Klaus. " What have you done? You see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now. "

A dark haired man entered the room.

Klaus looked like he had seen a ghost. " Kol. "

Kol walked up to Klaus. " Long time, brother. "

Klaus starts to back away. Suddenly another dark haired man appears, he grabbed one of the daggers and stabs him through the hand.

" No! " Khalee yelled trying to stop him. Elijah pulled her back and held her in a vice grip.

" Finn, don't! " Klaus pleaded. He rushes away, but runs into Rebekah.

" Rebekah? " He asked.

She stabbed him with a dagger.

" This is for our mother. " She spat.

Klaus falls back into Kol's arms. Kol restrains him. Elijah looks at Damon and Stefan.

" You're free to go. This is family business. " He said.

They leave with no need for pleasantries. Elijah turns Khalee around and tries to compel her. " You will leave this place and forget everything about my family including Niklaus. "

Khalee kneed him in the balls. " Fuck you! "

Rebekah glared at Elijah telling him to leave her alone before going back to Klaus. " I like what you've done with the new place, Nik. " She throws a vase into a painting.

" I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again. " He explained sadly.

Elijah nodded. " Well you're right, none of us will be. "

" You're staying behind. " Fynn said.

Rebekah looked at him murderously. " We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppelgänger wench, maybe even little miss wolf over there, then you will be alone. Always and forever. "

Khalee swallowed the lump in her throat. Rebekah wasn't trying to help her she wanted to kill her herself. She slowly started backing away. There was no way she could take on all of the originals.

Klaus glared at his siblings. " If you run, I will hunt all of you down. "

" Then you'll become everything you hate. Our father. " Elijah countered.

" I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you. " He yelled half mad.

Elijah grinned. " You will when we have that coffin. "

They all hear a door open. Khalee looks behind her and an older woman put a hand on her shoulder making her jump. " It is alright young one I wont hurt you. "

Rebekah looked like she had seen a ghost. " Mother? "

Esther walks towards Klaus. He put his head down and was shaking like a leaf.

" Look at me! " She ordered. " Do you know why I'm here? "

Klaus looked up with tears in his eyes. " You're here to kill me. "

" Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you. " She said looking at her other children. " I want us to be a family again. "


End file.
